


7&

by Felis (kaitastrophic)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitastrophic/pseuds/Felis
Summary: Metafizik güç sahibi olan Kim Jongin, zamanı ve mekanı değiştirebilme yetisine sahiptir. Bu gücünden dolayı da elde edemeyeceği hiçbir şeyin olmadığını düşünür. Ve varlığını düşündüğü zamanlardan birinde de, bu dünyanın yaratıcısına meydan okur. Elde edemeyeceği hiçbir şeyin var olmadığını ileri sürmesinden sonra, bir nevi meydan okuma gibi bir cevap gelir. Yaratıcı güç, hırsının ve açgözlülüğünün sonunu getirecek birini ona göndereceğini söyler. Ve ona 7 şans verilir. Bu yedi şans içerisinde, ona gönderilen kişiyi elde etmesi gerekmektedir ve bu yedi şans sırasında, zaman ve mekanı her değiştirdiğinde hem gücünden, hem de görme yetisinden bir parça kaybeder.[EXOFicFest kapsamında yazılan tek bölümlük kurgu.]





	7&

[](http://resimyukle.link/a/eldoradofalan.jpg)

7&

[Başlangıç tarihi: 17.07.2017]

Akt 0: Passacaglia (D Minör) – Yedi Burçluk Kurban Sunağı

Tesadüfler ve rastlantılar insanların en yakın arkadaşlarıdır aslında. İyi gün arkadaşları, çünkü tesadüfler, insanların bir şeylerin iyiye gideceğine inanmalarına sebep verirler. Aslında değişen hiçbir şey yoktur ancak zavallı insan, iyiliğin ona altın bir tepsiyle sunulduğuna inanır. Ancak gerçek şudur ki, insan yedi kere de yaşasa, bir rastlantı eseri başlayan yedi hayatının hepsi, istisnasız yedi mucizevi bir ölümle sonuçlanacaktır.

Yedi harika.

Yedi yıllık lanet. (Kabul etmese de, yine onun gönlünden kopan bir parçaydı bu vahşet.)

Başka bir şey daha, belki duymayı bekleyip de duymak istemediklerinizden: insanoğlu şıpsevdidir. Ona ilgi gösteren şeysiz yaşayamayacağını iddia eder ve umutsuzca bu aşkının bir geri dönüşünün mümkün olduğuna inanır. Bu yüzden de saftır, korunmasızdır. Yedi, insanoğlunun âşık olduğu tesadüflerden en nadide olanıdır. Solmayan bir çiçek, küllerinden tekrar canlanan bir Zümrüdüanka... Öyle bir aşkmış ki bu, insan türlü şeyler hediye etmiş ona. Kabul etmiş etmemiş umursamadan, çünkü insan hırsından beslenen bir aslanmış.

İnsanoğlu zamanı sever, ikinci kez düşünmeden benliğini zamana emanet etmiştir. Kronos'un oğullarını parçaladığı gibi, kendini parçalarına ayırmasına izin verir. Bazen olur da ona karşı koymak ister ama zaman, insanı parmağına kukla gibi takıp oynatır.

Ben de, bu kuklanın dikişlerini yırtmış yalnızlıklar içinde paralanan, tek bir zavallı olmaktan öteye geçemeyenim. Zavallılığım ise, sadece aynada gördüğüme karşı hissettiklerimden, yoksa zaman benden korkar ve benden kaçarken de güvendiği tek arkadaşına sığınır: Mekân. Güvendiği arkadaşı dahi onu koruyamaz. İstersem hem zamanı hem de dostu mekânı değiştirebilirim.

Bununla doğdum. Zamanın kırılmaz denilen zincirlerini kırdım ve ondan korkmadığımı defalarca vurdum yüzüne. Bu yeteneğimin, ancak bu evrenin yaratıcısının verdiği bir hediye olduğuna da küçük yaşımda inandım. Evet, bende beyaz bir güvercinin taşıdığı masumiyeti ve saflığı görmüş olmalıydı belki de, böyle bir mucizenin gerçekleşmesini sağladığına göre... Sarmaşıkların duvarları kapladığı gibi, org melodilerinin insanı sarıp sarmaladığı bu yıkık binada her zaman aynı şeyi duydum. Aynı melodilerin, farklı şeyleri fısıldadığına da rastladım. Ve o melodiler, sonunda beni sıktı. Onlar da benden sıkılmış olmalıydılar. Karşılıklı ilişkimizin sona ermesi, içinde bulunduğum zamanı büktüğüm ilk sefere denk gelir. Her gün çalan orgdan sıkıldım ve onu, melodileriyle birlikte zamanın çıkmazlarına gönderdim.

Dünya sınırlarını çizdiği bir hayat önermişti, ben de onu kahkahalarla reddetmiştim. Hırs benim en yakın arkadaşımdı, tesadüflere kanlı bıçaklıydım ve istediğim her şey kirpiklerimin ucundaydı.

Ve dans etmek, kendimi ifade edebilmenin en nadide yoluydu. Dans etmek beni canlı hissettiriyordu, öyle bir yakınım, adeta bir parçamdı. Yedi burçluk bir döngü vardı, onun etrafında dans ederdim. Binanın parçalanmış tavanından içeriye dolan ay ışığı, biricik dans pistim olan yedi burçluk mermer zemini aydınlatırdı. En nefret dolu danslarımı bile, bu mermer zeminin üstünde bitirirdim ve bu ay ışığını şahitliğiyle yukarı sunardım. Yukarı, insanların dileklerini saklayan yıldızlardan daha da yukarı...

Zamanı ilk büktüğüm ve kendimde bir değişiklik hissettiğimde, son dansımı ediyordum. Son dansımda, yedi burçluk döngüde olmama rağmen, bitişinde bu dansı yukarıya sunmadım. Bencillik değildi, bir karşı koymaktan doğan hırs da değildi. En sonunda bir şeyin benim olmasını istemiştim. Ben sadece bir şeye değer verebileceğimi hissetmek istemiştim ama hiçbir şeyi yanımda tutamayacağıma dair taşıdığım korku beni öyle sarmıştı ki, ona ağlayacak gücü hiçbir zaman kendimde bulamamıştım. Şimdiye dek, yedi burcun şahitliğinde asla yalnızlığım için bir parça üzülmemiş olan ben, o gün ilk defa yüzümü kapatarak ağladım. Kimsenin görmeyeceğini bilmeme rağmen, her an yakalanacakmış gibi sessizlik içinde ağladım.

Ve işte, genç aklıma aslında her şeye sahip olabileceğim fikri o altın zaman parçasında girdi. Sinsiydi, ama bir o kadar da çekiciydi ki karşı koymak aklımın ucundan bile geçmedi. Göğe uzanan ellerim, ay ışığının altında bir çift kusurdan ibaretlerdi. Her şeyim, kusursuzlukla bezenmiş bir kusurdu.

Kulaklarımda yankılanan orgun sesiyle yüzümü semaya kaldırdım. Yıldızlardan biçilmiş yedi göğe baktım. Gözlerimden hâlâ yaşlar süzülmeye devam etse de, artık seslenmem gerektiğini de biliyordum. Haykırmalıydım, tüm bu yıldızlar arasından sesimi duyurabilmenin tek yolu belki de haykırmaktı.

"Tüm bu göğün üstünden bizi gözetleyen, sana haykırışlarım ulaşıyor mu göğü süslediğin bu yıldızların arasından?" Ay ışığıyla aydınlanan yüzüme, bir karanlık gölge düşüverdi. Yıldızların gülümsediğine şahitlik ediyordum. Samanyolu bir kahkaha atıyor ve bir meteor yanarak gece semasını çiziyordu. Elbette ki beni duyuyordu. Yedi burçluk mermer döngümün tam ortasında, dizlerimin üstüne düştüm ve yüzüme iç burkan, kırık bir gülümseme yayıldı. O an emindim ki, içime akıttığım gözyaşlarıyla birlikte karanlıklara gömüldüm.

Bir şey mi istiyordum? Tek yapmam gereken şey, zamanı değiştirmekti. Koşulları ve yıldızların durumlarını değiştirmek yeterliydi. Çünkü zaman, benim için parçaları değiştirilebilen bir yapbozdan ibaretti. O gece ilk defa, bencilliğime yenik düşüp zamanı değiştirdim. Gökyüzünün çatladığını gördüm, görüyorum. Zaman kavramı da, "geçmiş" ve "şimdi" olmaktan çıktı, bir saatin huzur veren tik takları olarak havada süzülüyor artık.

"Sence de, bu gece çok sıkıcı değil mi?" Yıkık tavanın arasından parlak bir ışık sızıyor ve bir anda kendimi, bir takımyıldızının hapsinde buluyorum. "Her daim aynı melodilerin güzelliklerini kaybedip çetin bir sıkıcılığa dönüşmesi gibi... Sürekli aynı orgu duymak, ne kadar sıkıcı bir hayal etsene..." Parmaklarım, ister istemez sürekli duyduğum melodinin, klavye üzerindeki yansımalarını çalıyor.

"Ne yapacağım biliyor musun? O orgu ortadan kaldıracağım ve kimsenin de gözünden tek damla yaş gelmeyecek." Gözlerimi kırpıştırıyorum ve gökyüzü, bir cam küre gibi dönüyor. Yıldızlar kayboluyor, Ay'ın yüzü soluyor ve söken şafak, yumuşak renklerini etrafa saçıyor. Ayrılan parçaların yerlerine geri oturduğunu görüyorum. Çığlığım da ancak bu zaman sessizliğe yerini bırakıyor. Başım, doğan güneş gibi yükselip omuzlarımın üstüne düşüyor.

"Ben neden gündüzü tercih ederim; beni benden daha iyi biliyorsun..." Cevap gelmesini bekleyemezdim Hem... Nasıl bir yanıt vereceğini tahmin edemezdim, o benim her şeyimi biliyor olabilirdi ama ben onun hakkında neredeyse hiçbir şey bilmiyordum. Bana bu yeteneği vermesinin asıl nedenini de bilemezdim, elimden tek gelen ise yüzümü kaldırıp, yeni doğan bu öfkeyle göğe haykırmaktan ibaret.

"...Çünkü korkunç yüzümü günışığında saklamak daha basit."

Ve parmak uçlarım tertemiz... ancak biriktirdiğim tüm sırlar, bir günahkârın infazındaki dalgalanışı gibi sallanıyorlar. Tüm manzaram değişiyor ve ben, kendimi hep danslarımın yuvası olan yedi burçlu mermerde değil, toprağın üstünde buluyorum, buldum. Ben gözlerimi kırptıkça, öfkeyle yerinden kalkan Kronos hapsedildiği yerine geri dönüyordu.

Ayaklarım çırılçıplaktı, tıpkı ruhum gibi.

İdrak etmem biraz sürdü elbet, sadece zamanı ve mekânı değiştirmemiştim. Bir şeyin üstünde söz sahibi olmak, zayıf kalbime öyle tatlı geldi ki peşinden sürüklendim. Hayır, doymak bilmeyen bir nefisten kaynaklanmıyordu. Bu, yıldızların gölgelerinde yetiştirilmiş bir çocuğun kendi yolunu çizmesiydi. O gün, benim kendimi sakladığım kuleden aşağı düştüğüm gündü. Ne yaptığımı ilk anlarda kavrayamasam da, adım attıkça ve yabancı binaların siluetleri yaklaştıkça aklımdaki çarklar da dönmeye başladı. Bu yabancılık hissinin nedeni aslında basitti. Zamanda bir kırılmaya sebep olmuştum, mekân da arkadaşına eşlik edip değişmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Şimdiye dek karşılaştığım en uzun binanın gölgesinde adımlarım sonlandı. Gökyüzünde tek bir çatlak yoktu, bulutlar huzur içinde süzülüyordu. Kendi döngüsünün ahenginde ilerleyen bir devirin içine dalmıştım. Bu döngüde doğup büyüyenlerin hiç çekici bulmadığı bu uzun bina, yabancılığın sözlük anlamı gibi orada bomboş dikilen bana öyle büyüleyici gelmişti ki, yaptığım değişikliğin belki de hayal kırıklığına uğratacak getirileri olmadığına kendi kendimi ikna etmiştim. 19 yıllık bir esaretten kurtulmuştum, bu itirafı kendime yapabilmem imkânsız değildi artık.

 

 

Akt I: Düşüş – Koç Burcu

(3 Güneş yılı sonrası)

Güzel bir şekilde başlayalım. Sizin için, şahit olacak herkes için.

Farklılığın bana yaradığı kesindi. Daha önce hiç gitmediğiniz ülkelere adım atmaya benziyordu, kişisel bir keşif yapıyordunuz ancak benim bu keşfimin ayrıldığı nokta şuydu: Zaman ve mekân hiçbir sorun oluşturmuyordu. Eğer işlerin ters yürüdüğünü görürsem, zamanı değiştirirdim. Sesini çıkaracak kimse de yoktu. Böylece, bir insanın dileyeceği her türlü maddi kazancı elde etmeyi başarmıştım. Para bir sıkıntı yaratmaktan çıkmıştı, bana güvenip, bir yardıma koşacak arkadaşlar edinmiştim. Kollarımı kaldırdığım ve gözlerini kapadığım zaman, bir yabancılığın vücudumda karıncalanmaya neden olmasından ise capcanlı hissediyordum. Rahatsızlık duyacağım bir şey de henüz başıma gelmemişti. Zamanı değiştirebilmek, insanların üzerindeki hatalarımı parça parça yok etmişti. Şu an, karşıma çıkmasıyla beni büyüleyen binanın tepesindeydim. Rüzgâr, yükseklikten dolayı soğuk esiyordu ve saçlarımı da süzüldüğü yöne uçuruyordu. Gerçi aldırış ettiğim yoktu, zamanın bir su sızıntısı gibi yavaş yavaş akışına tanıklık etmekle meşguldüm.

Düzenli, harmonik. Sarkaçlı büyük bir saatin tik taklarını kalp atışınızda duymaktan hiçbir fazlası ya da eksiği yoktu.

"Jongin."

Rüzgârın estiği yönden gelen ses üzerine ayağımın ucundan destek alıp arkama döndüm. Kang Dabin. Şu zaman diliminde başında olduğum şirketin çalışanı. Bir alt kıdemlim olmasına rağmen cana yakın tavırlarıyla işi sürdürüyor. Bir diğer deyişle yakın bir arkadaşım.

"Ne yapıyordun?" Kadının gözünü nasıl kırptığına dikkatimi verdim öncelikle. Zaman sorunsuz işliyordu. Küçük keşiflerimden biri şuydu: İnsan, zamana isyan edebilecek nadir canlılardan biriydi. Genelde bunu kullanmayı bilmezdi ama potansiyeli kimi anlarda dışarı vuruyordu. Göz kırpmak zamana boyun eğdirebilirdi, zamanın gücünü gösteremediği şeylerden biri göz kırpmaktı. İnsanlar bihaber şekilde zamana bağlı yaşamaktan kopamıyordu.

"Düşünüyordum." Dabin sakinliğini koruyarak çatı kenara yaklaştı. "Düşünüyordun. Bunlar arasında akşamki planların var mı peki?" Gözlerimle kadının hareketlerini izliyordum. Oldukça sakindi. Hafif kalkık burnunun altında rahat bir gülümseme vardı.

"Ah, akşamki planlarım arasında hiçbir şey... yok. Çünkü biriyle yaptığım bir plan yok. Şu aralar yokluğu daha işime gelir." dedim. Sözlerindeki gizli anlamı çözecek kadar uzun süredir buradaydım. Dabin bana yakın olmak istiyordu, bu soğuk davranışlarımın da yersiz olduğunu düşünüyordu kuşkusuz. Yüzü asıldı, çenesinin altına koyduğu elinin eklemleri bir bir oynuyordu. "Bunu bir plan sayar mısın bilmem, yalnız kalmak istiyorum."

"Bazen insanların ne kadar ağırlık yaptığını mı düşünüyorsun yoksa?"

"Hayır. İnsanlardan sıkılmak için yeterince yara almadım. Sadece bazen... Düşüncelerimle baş başa kalmaktan çekici bir seçenek olmuyor." En nefret ettiğim şeylerden birini yapıp, cebinden çıkardığı sigarayı yaktı. Dabin sigaradan hoşlanmadığımı gayet iyi bildiği halde yanımda içmeye devam ediyordu. Sadece dumanı benden uzağa üflemenin sorunu çözeceğini sanıyordu, ben de daha üstüne gitmeyecektim. "Bazen inzivaya çekilmezsen düşüncelerinin beynini deleceğini sanarsın ya, onun gibi bir şey. Herkesin en azından bir kere yaşadığı durumdur herhalde." Sigarayı son kez çekti ve dumanını üflemeden önce duvarın üstüne bastırıp söndürdü. "Kendini zehirlemekten ne zevk alıyorsun?"

"Sen neden filozof misali sürekli düşüncelerinle boğuşuyorsun?" Ellerine ağırlığını verdi ve yukarı kalkıp, tüm sokağı gri bir şerit gibi küçücük gösterecek binanın tepesinden aşağı sarktı. "Sürekli kafanı çalıştırmana bir şey demiyorum, hatta bu dünyada kafası olanların yapması gerekeni yapıyorsun. Ancak, ne diyeceğim..." Ayakları asfalta bastı, kollarını ve başını duvara yasladı. Her daim simsiyah olan gözleri, şimdi bir prizmadan yayılan ışık gibi rengârenkti. "Kendini dış dünyadan soyutlarsan, senden yardım dilenenleri de duyamazsın." Dabin gözlerini kırpana dek zamanın bu söylediğinden sonra yavaşladığını, hatta durduğunu sandım.

Gözlerini kırptığında, Dabin'in gözleri eskisi gibi siyahtı, üstelik gülümsemesinden ürperti duyacak kadar geniş sırıtıyordu. "Hem kim bilir, bir bakmışsın ki yardım edeyim derken asıl yardıma ihtiyacı olanın sen olduğunu keşfedersin." Sigarasının izmaritini aldı ve yangın merdivenlerine yöneldi. "Oturup düşünmelerinde iyi eğlenceler. Yıldızların arasında kaybolmamaya bak."

 

 

***

Zamanın değiştiremediği bazı şeyler de oluyordu. Nerede kendinizi güvende hissettiğiniz değişebilirdi ama yanında güvende hissettiğiniz şeyler çoğunlukla bu mistik koruyuculuklarını kendilerinde tutardı. Ne kadar nefret ettiğimi dile getirsem de, zamanı kırdığım ilk zamanda artık ondan kurtulduğumu iddia etsem de, klavyeli müzik aletleriyle aramda isimlendiremediğim bir bağ vardı. Devasa bir orgun kucağında büyümüştüm, ailem gibi gördüğüm bir orgun klavyesinde olgunlaşmışken bir kerede silip atamazdım ya? Evimde, klavyesine dokunmasam da şehri boyu boyuna gören eşsiz bir balkona sırtını vermiş bir piyano vardı. Gece gibi siyahtı, tuşları ise parlak ve beyazdı. Yıllarca kirli, kaba ellerimle ıstırap çektirdiğim orgdan sonra bu piyanoya toz dahi konduramazdım. Pedalları lekesizdi, asla bir ayakkabının basmasına da izin vermemiştim. Piyano, eski zamanın bir simgesiydi.

O günün akşamı, dalgınlığım üzerimdeydi belki de, balkonu açık bıraktım ve oturma odasındaki tablonun karşısına oturdum. Dua eden birinin ellerini birbirine kavuşturmuş, gökten yardım istediği anının çalışmasıydı. L'enfant Qui Prie.

Yalan söyleyecek halim yoktu, yorgunluğu iliklerimde hissediyordum. Adını hatırlamadığım bir melodi kafamda yankılanıyordu ve parmaklarım da ona uyumlu bir şekilde hareket ediyordu. Koltuğun üstünde bir piyanonun klavyesindeymiş gibi hareket eden elim, birkaç nota sonrasında durdu. Dabin'in, sözleriyle ne anlatmaya çalıştığını merak ediyordum. Muhtemeldi ki sessizliğim de bundan kaynaklanıyordu, düşünüyordum. Her zamanki gibiydi.

Tanıdık bir ritim kulağımda yankılanıyordu, ancak bunun için parmaklarım hareketlenmedi. Hayır, ritmi tanıdığı için ellerim kilitlenmişti. Ellerimin karıncalandığını hissettim, aklıma ilk gelen şey de telaşla koltuğun kenarlarını kavramak oldu.

Fark ettim ki, piyano sesi aklımın derinliklerinde yankılanmıyordu. Her şeyi mükemmelliğiyle sunan zihnimin içinde, asla bir nota hatası olmazdı. Tuşlara sertçe basarak ve yanlış notaları çalarak... Bir öfke beni bastı, daha önce bir bestenin böylesine hatalı çalınmasına öfkelendiğimi hatırlamıyorum.

Oturduğum yerden hışımla kalktım ve piyanonun durduğu odaya ilerledim. Gördüğüm manzara şok ediciydi.

Balkon kapısı açıktı, perdeler rüzgârla usul usul sallanıyordu ve piyanonun sandalyesinde oturan da, eh, bana hayatında bir kere olsun müzik enstrümanına elinin değmediğini söyleyen Dabin'di. Şaşkınlığımla birlikte kapıda onu izlediğimden haberi vardı, son kısımları çalarken oldukça kendinden emin bir yüz ifadesi takınmıştı. Ve artık doğru çalıyordu, tek bir hata olmadan. Bitirdiğinde, başını nazik hareketlerle kaldırdı ve bana çevirdi. "Ne kadar da güzel bir gece, değil mi Jongin?"

"Daha önce eline müzik aleti sürmemiş birine nazaran iyi çalıyorsun. Ama o kadar çok hatan var ki, nereden başlasam bilmiyorum." dedim, eve çok normal bir şeymiş gibi balkondan girmiş olabileceğini göz ardı ederek. Tehlikede hissetmeme gerek yoktu, eğer kendimi güvensiz hissedersem zamanı değiştirirdim. Bu kadar bahşedilen bu mucizeye bel bağlamam çok iyi değildi belki de, yine de şimdiye dek hiçbir zaman benim aleyhimden olmamıştı.

Dabin ise buna daha çok ilgiliydi. "Korkusuz şövalye taklitlerini bir kenara bırak ve aklından ilk geçen asıl şeyi söyle." Bir duraklamanın ardından imalı sırıtışı sönmeyen yüzüne yeniden odaklandım. "Evime nasıl girdin?"

"Dürüstlüğün için teşekkür ederim." dedi piyanonun sandalyesinden bana gövdesini döndürürken. "Balkonu açık bırakmışsın."

"Sen de çatı katında değilmişim gibi balkondan girdiğini mi söylüyorsun? Evet, tanıdığım Kang Dabin hep kaçığın teki olmuştur ama bunu yapacak kadar değil."

"İyi bir noktaya parmak bastın." Salon kapısının gürültüyle kapanmasını rüzgâra verebilirdim ama kilidin kendiliğinden dönmesinden tehlikeyi sezmem gerekiyordu. "Tanıdığın Kang Dabin'in sana asla yalan söylemeyeceğini de biliyorsundur öyleyse." Klavyenin kenarına dirseğini koydu. "Aynı zamanda da fazlasıyla yardımsever olduğunu... Buraya gelmeme ne kadar yardım etti bir anlatabilsem sana... Ya da aslında imkânsız değil." Piyanonun taşları, üstlerine değen tek bir parmak olmamasına rağmen oynamaya başladı. Tuşlar oynadıkça, önce musiki ifadesi olmayan bir ses yankılandı odanın içinde. Ardından duyulan melodiyse, iliklerime dek ürpermeme sebep oluyordu. Passacaglia D Minör. Hem de nokta sıkıntısı olmadan. Korkunçtu, gittikçe de korkutucu hale geliyordu. Dabin'in yüzü bana dönüktü, elleri kucağındaydı ve sırtını dimdik tutmuş halde piyano sandalyesinde duruyordu. "Bu melodiyi duyduğunda aklına bir şeylerin gelmesi gerek." Hayali parmaklar klavyede gezinirken aklıma hiçbir söz düşmedi.

"Biraz çocukluğunu hatırlatmış olmalı. Dökük, eski tavandan yüzüne dökülen ay ışığının altında dans ederken ya da..." Omzundan tutup sarstığımda gözleri yerinden fırlayacakmış gibi açıldı ve klavyeyi kullanan hayali eller duraksadı. Tam bırakmanın öncesinde de hışımla tuşlara basmıştı ki odanın içinde tetiği çekilmiş bir silah gibi piyanonun sesi yankılandı.

Dabin'in dehşete kapılıp şaşkınlığa uğrayacağını sanmıştım ancak elleriyle ağzını örttü ve iyi olmadığını düşüneceğim kadar uzun bir kahkaha attı. "Biliyordum, bu numaradan etkileneceğini biliyordum!" Ayağıyla yeri tepiyordu.

"Jongin, neler döndüğünü az da olsa anladın mı?" Sesini inceltirken de iki parmağıyla küçücük boşluğu tutuyordu. "Anlamalısın yahu, sana çocukluğunun şarkısını bile çaldım. Sen ise beni omzundan tutarak sarstın, acıdı be. İnsan yıllardır tanıdığına böyle mi davranır?"

Ne dediği üzerine donakalmam, beklenen bir şeydi. Dabin piyanonun sandalyesinden kalktı, açık balkon kapısına yürüdü ve pencerenin yanında durakladı. "Üç yıl hiç diyaloğumuzun olmaması, beni çöpe atabileceğin anlamına mı geliyor?" Perdenin kıvrılan yerini parmaklarını kumaşların arasından geçirerek düzeltti.

"Dabin'in yardımıyla, tekrardan seninle konuşma imkânım oldu. Gözlerini öyle kırpıştırdığına göre hiçbir şey anlamadın. Ah, sahiden anlamadın!"

"Dediklerin bana deli daniskası geliyor!" Bu denli şaşıracağını tahmin etmiyordum. Elini şok olmuş ifadesinin yanında göğsüne bastırdı. "On dokuz yıl çaldığın orgu nasıl tanımazsın?!" Bu dediğinin üstüne, saçmalamayı bırakmasını yüksek sesle söylemem gerekirken, en yapılmaması gereken şeyi yaptım. Güldüm.

Dabin'in attığı kahkahadan çok daha kötü bir gülüştü ama kemiklerimi titreten bu konuşmayı kaldırabilmem için yapmak zorundaydım. Alay doluydu, üstelik korkumu dışarı vuruyordu.

"Bana inanmıyorsun. Zamanı kırmanın seni bu kadar değiştireceğini bilmiyordum, Jongin." Ve bu sözleri, kahkahamı tık diye kesen şeydi. "Ha şöyle! Keşke bunu en başta söyleseymişim..." Balkon kapısını kapadıktan sonra, pencereye bakan koltuklardan birine yerleşti. "Aile toplantısı. Sen, ben ve Passacaglia D Minör." Piyanonun pedalları aşağı yukarı hareket etti. "Hayır hayır, başka bir şey çal. Çocuk korkuyor." Piyano onu anlamış gibi daha neşeli bir parça çalmaya başladı.

"Tchaikovsky." Oturduğu koltuktan parmağıyla beni işaret etti. Hatırlıyordum, hâlâ. "Bu şarkıyı hatırlıyorsun ama beni hatırlamıyorsun, öyle mi? Ben orgunun içindeki müzik perisiyim." Az önceki küçük numarasından beri, ona inanmamı söyleyen bir iç sesim ve kendiliğinden parçaları çalan bir piyanom vardı. "Kırılma ama, orgumun canlı olduğunu bilmiyordum." Dabin'i çileden çıkartmış olmalıydı ki eline geçen birkaç kitabı bana fırlattı. "Sen nasıl bir... aptalsın da... bunu hiç merak etmezsin? Ha?!" En son fırlattığı şey, kütüphaneden aldığım astroloji kitabıydı ve, kahretsin, sert kapağı can yakıyordu.

"Hiç mi çaldığın orgun çıkardığı seslerin her zaman sorunsuz olduğunun sebebini öğrenmek istemedin? Hiç mi 'do' notasına bastığında 'mi' tınısının gelmesinin tuhaf olduğunu düşünmedin? Do... do... Do!" Aniden durdu ve fırlatmak için aldığı kozmos sözlüğünü yerine bıraktı. Sinirinin söndüğüne sevinç duyuyordum çünkü eğer o şeyi bana fırlatsaydı, bir yerimde yara bile açabilirdi. "Peki, sakinim..." Koltuğa geri çöktü.

"O orgun içinde yaşadım. Yıllarca. Sen bana küçükken hep 'Nana' dedin ve aşırı şeker bir şeydi. Ama gerçek adım Symphonia. Yani Yunan kaynaklarına göre öyle ama tercihim hep çocukluğunda bana taktığın ad." Hüzünlü bir ifadeyle kaşlarını çattı. Evet, küçükken çaldığım orga bir ad vermiştim: Nana. Basitti ve konuşmayı yeni çözen bir çocuğun aklından çıkabilecek en beklenir kelimeydi. Belli ki üstüne alınmış ve ismi benimsemişti.

"Seninle hep konuşmak istedim ama aptal sen, benim varlığımın farkında bile değildin." Dabin'in vücudunda olduğundan, hala kabullenmesi zordu. Öncelikle, ona nasıl hitap etmeliydim bilmiyordum. Dabin'e zarar verip vermeyeceği de muammaydı.

"Merak etme, arkadaşına bir zararım dokunmayacak. Sadece konuşalım istiyorum. Eski bir tanıdık olarak sana uyarılarda bulunacağım." dedi bacak bacak üstüne atarken. "Bunu düşünüyordun, değil mi? Arkadaşına zarar vereceğimi sandın, hayır. Şu an uyuduğu halinden hiçbir farkı yok. Ben bir müzik perisiyim, ruh emici değil... Kulağa çok mu çılgınca geliyor?"

"Biraz." Hiddetli bir piyano vuruşu odada çınladı. Sahip olduğum piyano onun tarafını tutuyordu, bu konuda yalnızdım. "İnansan da, inanmasan da ben görevimi yapıp anlatmam gerekeni sana anlatacağım." İnanmamak için nedenler bulmaya çalışıyordum ama elime geçen hiçbir şey yoktu. Yıllarca orgumun içinde saklanan bir müzik perisi, arkadaşımın yüzüyle bana konuşuyordu ve doğru olduğunu kabul etmek zorundaydım. Daha neşeli bir parça çalmaya başladı. Pastoral, bir Alman bestecinin notaları...

"Pistte yaptığın dans hareketlerini hatırlıyor musun, "Yedi Burç'un Ağıtı"nı? Önce bununla başlayayım." Yıllar geçse de o adak dansını unutmam diye düşünüyordum, ritmi tamamen unutmuştum ve üç yıl içinde adeta hayatımı adadığım dans, sadece rüyalarımın yedi saniyesinde kısıtlı kalan karelerden ibaret hale gelmişti. "Hayır. Artık o dansı benden yapmamı bekleme..." Sesim öyle yalvarır bir tonla çıkmıştı ki, Nana'nın bana acıyan yüzünü karşıma aldım. Dudaklarının kenarı sarktı ve derin bir nefes alma ihtiyacı duydu. "Senden o dansı yapmanı beklemiyor. Artık beklemiyor."

"Artık. Bir zamanlar o dansı yapmadığımda gözünde hiçbir değerimin olmayacağını düşünüyordum Nana."

"O dansı yapmayı bıraksan da gözündeki değerin azalmayacaktı k? Jongin, o seni değerli görüyor. Ondan çıkan her şeyi değerli görüyor. Ne yaparsan yap, değişmeyecek bir şey bu." Cevap vermeyi reddettim. Nana'nın bunu nasıl karşılayacağını bilmiyordum, meraklı da değildim. Bu dediklerinin ardından öfkeyle üstüme de atılsa umurumda olmayacaktı.

"Ama onun adına buraya geldin... Değil mi?" Nana kollarını birleştirip, yüzünü buruşturarak sırıtışını saklamaya çalışıyordu. Doğası gereği ona sonsuz bir saygı duyuyordu ve asla başkaldıramazdı. Özgür iradesi kısıtlıydı, onun görevi sadece bu dünya üzerindeki müziği güzel kılmaktan ibaretti.

Benim gibi isyan eden bir baş belası da olamayacaktı. Bir müzik perisinin yalancılıkta ne beceriksiz olduğuna tanıklık ediyordum. "...Seni o gönderdi."

"Ah, bu kadar nefret dolu söylemek zorunda mıydın?" dedi sonunda tuttuğu nefesi bırakıp. Az önce üzerimdeki ürkütücü havadan eser kalmamıştı. Gerçekten, Yunan kaynaklarındaki Müzler gibi ciddi bir havası vardı ancak 7 yaşındaki bir çocuk kadar neşeliydi. "Biraz sürpriz sevdiğini sen de biliyorsun."

"Artık sürprizlerini istemediğimi ilet. Hatta..." Gecenin çökmeye başladığı göğe bakmak için balkon penceresine döndüm. Balkonun kapılarını bir hareketle açtım ve korkuluklardan destek alıp yukarı uzandım. Yıldızlar yine havada asılıydı ve Kutup Yıldızı'nın daha önce bu kadar gözüme parlak göründüğünü hatırlamıyordum. "Artık hediyelerini istemiyorum! Üç yıl içinde hediye ettiklerinden fazlasını kendim elde ettim."

Nana'nın kahkahası güçlendi. Durdurmaya uğraşmadığı kahkahası odada yankılanıyordu ve benimle göz göze geldiğinde yeniden yükseliyordu. Yüzünü kapatıp, oturduğu koltuğun beni görmeyen tarafına vücudunu çevirdi. "Bunları dile getirecek kişinin sen olacağını asla ve asla hayal etmezdim." Birden kahkahası sonlandı ve kaşlarını çattı. "Canım benim... Bu dünyadaki ilham kaynağım olarak gördüğüm canım... Üç yıl içinde ne elde ettin; para mı, şöhret mi? Eline ne geçti de göğe bakıp böyle bir cümleyi kurabileceğini düşündün sahiden? Bunlar için sana yardımını mı reddedeceksin?"

"Özgürlüğüm, Nana! Daha önce bir kafeste hapsedilmiş kuştan farkım mı vardı? Her gün aynı dans, her gün aynı ilahiler ve her gün aynı orgla bir arada durmak!" Müzik perisinin yüzü asıldı, ondan bahsettiğimi düşünüyordu, bense artık kakofoniye dönüşen notalarını kast ediyordum.

"...Ah, org derken seni dâhil etmedim." Pot kırmış olabileceğimi fark etmem neyse ki çok uzun sürmedi. "Ben şu zamana dek özgür olduğumu hissedemedim. Kapatılmış, saklanmış zavallı bir kuş... Yetimhanede büyümüş bir çocuk gibi. Şimdi bana bak, bir insanın sahip olabileceği her şey elimin altında."

"Yetimhane benzetmen çok doğru, hayata karşı öfkelisin." Nereden geldiğini çok iyi bildiğim bir rüzgâr, arkamda kalan pencerenin camlarını sallamaya, adeta görünmez yumruklarla sarsmaya başladı. "Özgür olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun? Çabucak eline geçecek ve çabucak da kaybolacak şeyler uğruna ruhunu teslim etmişsin sen." Yumruklanan cam, bu baskıyı kaldıramadı ve yıldız tozu gibi parça pinçik olup etrafa dağıldı. Cam kırıklarının büyük bir çoğunluğu Dabin'in vücuduna çarpmak üzereyken olaya müdahale etmem gerektiğini hissettim. Cam kırıkları yavaşladı ve Dabin'e saplanmadan önce durakladı.

"Oh, bu birine yapabileceğin en büyük kıyak olmalı. Yaşamasına izin veriyorsun." Zaman geriye akarken, cam parçaları da eskisi gibi birleşti ve pencere patlamadan önceki haline geri döndü.

"Gözlerini kırp, Nana." Zaman kavramından soyutlanmış olduğuna göre, dediğimi de anlayabilirdi. Müzik perisi gözlerini kırptı ve zaman, olağan akışına geri döndü. "Jongin. Özgürdün, hep öyleydin."

"Öyle mi?! Kanıtlar mısın?"

"Evren'in zamanında çatlağa sebep olduğunda özgürdün." Nana kızgındı, hem de çok. Öyle ki gerçekte sahip olmadığı kaşlarını bana çatıyordu. "Göğü parçaladığında da özgürdün. Yedi burç dansını yarıda kestiğinde de özgürdün... Daha sayabilirim?" Alaycı bir tebessüm yüzünde belirdi. "Sana karşı gelemem, özgürlüğünü bastırmak zorunda kaldığım zamanlar da olmadı değil. Çünkü toydun, zaman seni mahvedebilirdi ve bilmiyordun." Benim için endişeleniyormuş gibi takındığı bu tavırların arka planını görmem artık kolaydı. Sahteliğe sığınarak karşıma çıkan bir müzik perisinin kelimelerine inanmak istemedim.

"Özgür kaldığında da... Beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın. Zamanı kırdın, insanların hayatlarını değiştirdin... Sence bu özgür olmak mı?" Başımı çevirdim. Az önce bana fırlattığı kitaplar yerli yerindeydi. Asıl ilgimi çeken şey ise, Adele Bloch-Bauer'in Portresi I'in duvarımda asılı olan kopyasının kaybolmuş olmasıydı.

Nana, zamanla beraber yeniden kaybolmamak için kendi yerine başka bir objeyi sunmuştu. Zaman, efsanedeki Kraken'den farksızdı. Kurbanlarıyla karnını doyuruyordu.

"Jongin, birinin kaderini değiştirdin Yapmaman gereken bir şey yaptığın için, birinin kaderini değiştirdin ve bu çok büyük bir hata. Belki şu an yaşaması gerekiyordu da öldü... Ya da tam tersi?" Piyanodan yankılanan şarkı, bir savaş zamanı bestesiydi ve agresifliğini gizleyen asaleti, şu an oturma odamda yankılanıyordu.

"Ah, bir taarruz marşı... Bana savaş mı açıyorsun?"

"Tam tersi, seninle güzel bir anlaşma imzalayacağız." Evimin kapısı, oturma odamın girişi ve tüm pencerelerin panjurları bir anda kapandı. "...Ama ne anlaşması olduğuna sen karar vereceksin." Zifiri karanlık, adeta zaferini çalan bu marşla kutluyordu.

Keskin bir Do ve onu takip eden Fa diyez sonrasında, küçük bir ışık yandı. Minicik, adeta bir perinin avucuna sığacak kadar küçücük. Bir ateş böceğinin dahi devasa kalacağı kadar tıfıl, cılız bir ışık küresi... "Bu benim ruhum, Jongin. Zamana dayanamayıp dağılan ruhum." Nana, eğer kendini ortaya sürüyorsa, çok ciddi bir konuyu açacaktı. "Yapacağımız anlaşmayı, buna yemin ederek mühürleyeceksin... Bir kişinin kaderini değiştirdin, zamanı parçaladığın zamanda yaptığın en büyük değişimlerden biri buydu, birinin kaderini değiştirdin."

"Bekle, kaderini değiştirerek iyi bir şey mi yaptım yoksa kötü mü?" Müzik perisi cevap vermemeyi seçti diye düşünürken, cevap bir fısıltı düzeyinde geldi. Kulağımın yakınlarından geçen bir yaprağın hışırtısı gibi, sessizlik ve gürültü arasındaki ipince bir çizgiden gelen bir fısıltıydı.

"Bunu senin bulman gerek." Küçük pırıltı, yüzümün yakınlarında uçuyordu, karahindiba tohumu gibi. Elimi uzattım, pırıltı parmağımın ucuna yerleşti. "Sana, yedi kez zamanda büyük değişimler yapma hakkı verildi. Gökyüzünde oluşturduğun çatlak sayısı kadar. Kaderini değiştirdiğin kişiyi bulup, ona kendini affettirmen için yedi kere zamanda büyük değişimler yapabilirsin. Onu bulduğun zaman... Anlayacaksın Jongin. Gözlerindeki ruhum kadar pırıltılar seni yönlendirecektir." Kulağa çok zorlayıcı bir şey gibi gelmiyordu. Karanlık yavaş yavaş aydınlığa döndü, yukarıya başını kaldırdığında tavanın bu küçük ışıklarla dolu olduğunu gördüm. Adeta gökyüzünün bir yansıması tavandaydı.

"Ancak..." Tavan yükseldikçe yükseldi, silik bir çember görünüyordu. Altın rengi bu çemberin içinde beliren burç simgelerini görebiliyordum, çok nettiler. Yedi burçluk döngüyle bakışıyordum.

"Zamanda her büyük bir değişikliğe sebep olduğunda görme yetinin bir parçası kaybolacak."

Bir şokun beni titretecek kadar ağır gelebileceğini düşünmezdim. Ancak Nana'nın son dediği gözlerimin karıncalanmasına ve küçük ışık kürelerinin flaş gibi patlamasına sebep olmuştu. Gözlerimi ellerimle örtüp olduğum yerden kaçtım. Burç çemberinin kaybolmasını, Nana'nın yokluğa geri karışıp gücümü de beraberinde götürmesini istedim.

"Neden?!" Çığlığımın bir hayvan kükremesini andırdığını tahmin etmek zor değildi. Ancak o an verebileceğim daha sakin bir tepki yoktu. Göğsüm sıkışıyordu, hırıldamadan nefes alamıyordum ve kaybedeceğimi duyduğum andan beri gözlerim doluyordu. "Yaptığımın cezası mı bu yoksa?" Büyük saatin tik takları kulaklarıma vuruyordu. Arkadan sandalyeye çarpıp yalpalamamla piyanonun üstüne yıkıldım, bir çatırtıyı da beraberinde duyarak.

"Bu kadar tepki vermeni, yemini bağladın diye sayacağım. Görüşürüz Jongin, kör kalmamaya bak." Bir gök gürültüsü ardından tüm peri ışıkları kayboldu. Korkuyla gözlerimi kapadığımdan, bunu gözlerimi aralayabildiğimde fark ettim.

Nana gitmişti, hem de arkasında tüm bir dağınıklık ve tehdit gibi bir anlaşma bırakarak. Dabin ise kayıplara karışmıştı.

 

 

Akt II: Kurtarış – Boğa

Direksiyon elimin altından kayıyordu. Belki öfkeden, belki korkudan, belki de terden... Açıkçası hepsinden bir parça olmalıydı. Bugün gitmem gereken bir daveti es geçmiştim, kafamı toparlayamıyordum, başkalarıyla uğraşacak güç şu an bende değildi.

Gözlerim... Aynaya baktığımda gözlerimin her daim olduğu kahverengiden ziyade daha kırmızı tonlarında olduğunu fark etmiştim. Nana haklıydı, yedi şansım vardı ve bunu da hep hatırlatacaktı. Radyoyu açtığımda çalan şarkı sinir katsayımı arttıran sözleriyle de çok iyi bir ortam sunmuyordu maalesef. Dikiz aynasına her baktığımda o kırmızı rengi görmek göğsümü sıkıştırıyordu ve hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamak istiyordum. Nana nefretini kusmuş olmalıydı, beni lanetleyerek ve yaralı kaderimi ellerime bırakıp beni terk ederek.

Arabanın farına çarpan parlak bir cisim olmasa, dengemi yitirip kaldırıma doğru direksiyonu kırmazdım. Ama hayır, kaldırıma çıkmak köprünün kenarındaki insanı kıl payı kurtarmamı sağlamıştı. Çığlık atamadım ama ani paniği ve biriken adrenalini vücudum bir şekilde atmalıydı.

Zaman durdu. Bunu isteğimle yapmadığıma emindim, ancak saçılan asfalt parçalarını, sürçen arabanın çıkardığı kıvılcımları ve en önemlisi, öne atılan kişinin duruşunu görebiliyordum.

Aman Tanrım.

Hızla ona çarpsaydım, benim hatamla yaralanacağını söyleyebilirdim ancak hayır. Bu kişi, koluyla yüzünü siper edip arabanın önüne doğru koşarken zaman durmuştu. Bir nevi durumdan yararlanıp... İntihar teşebbüsünde bulunuyordu.

Nefes alabildiğimde yapabildiğim ilk şey saniyeler öncesine dönmek ve aynı parlak cisimle karşılaştığımda da frene sertçe basmaktı. Acı bir sesle duran arabadan fırlayıp, köprünün yanında parmak uçlarından ileri eğilen kişinin kolunu tuttum. Her şey saniyeler içinde yeniden düzene oturdu.

"Bırak beni! Bırak da son isteğimi halledeyim!" Kolunu sıkı sıkı tuttuğum için elimden kolay kolay kaçamazdı. Ayakları geri geri gidiyordu, topuğunun köprüden aşağı sarktığını görmemle de, kolundan hızla çekip güvenli sayabileceğim asfalta yürüttüm.

"Saçmalama!" Kolundan tutup köprüden uzaklaştırdığım kişi bağırıp çağırarak köprü kenarına ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. "Saçmalamıyorum, artık yaşamayı istemiyorum. İnandığım her şey bitti..." Arkadan kollarımı dolayıp kaldırıma çekiştiriyordum ki dizlerinin üstüne düştü ve hüngür hüngür ağlamaya başladı.

Elbette, ben kullanmadan da yaşayabileceğim bir yetenek için gözlerimi kaybetmekten endişelenirken, insanların daha önemli şeyleri vardı; hayatları gibi.

Elleri üstünde emekleyip köprünün yanına gitti. Az önceki tüm denemelerinden sonra yine atlayacağını düşünüyordum, bu yüzden hırkasına asıldım. Atlamadı, şoktan dolayı midesini tutamamış olmalıydı. Sonradan oturduğumuz bir yerde konuştuğumuzda öğrenecektim ki, içtiği yarım kutu ilacı çıkarmıştı.

Hiç tanımadığım birinin sırtını sıvazlayıp ağlamasının durmasını bekleyeceğimi sanmazdım ama hayat çok şaşırtıcı davranabiliyormuş. Ağlaması dindiğinde, onunla konuşmak istediğimi söyledim. Başta tam bir çekingenlik halindeydi ama sonunda bu teklifimi kabul etti. Kendime inanamıyordum, az önce bir insanı ölümün pençesinden çekmiştim ve benim ellerim, onunkilerden daha çok titriyordu.

İnsanlar gerçekten bir kelebek gibiydi. Güçlü ve zarif görünüyorlardı ancak küçücük bir kötülükten hayatları sonlanabilirdi. Şu an, avuçlarımın içinde bir kelebek olduğunu hissediyordum.

Arabanın ön koltuğuna bindiğinden onu incelemem daha kolaydı. Ağlamaktan artık gözleri şişmişti ve aklına gelen şeyden dolayı yeniden ağlayabilirmiş gibi aksırıyordu. Sakin bir yerde arabayı yolun kenarına çektim. Kendini dışarıya attı, yol kenarındaki herhangi bir banka çöküp dizleriyle oynuyordu.

Tek kelime etmeden yanına oturdum. Bir süre göğe baktık, ikimiz de şehirden uzak bir noktadan gök kubbeyi izliyorduk ve ışıklar erişemediğinden, gökyüzü kadife gibi siyahtı. Yıldızlar çıplak gözle dahi görülebilirdi. Boğa takımyıldızı görünüyordu, hem de başımızın üstünde. "Yukarıya bak, bir takımyıldızı görmek insana şans getirirmiş." Yıldızlara bakarken hâlâ ağlamamak için zorlanıyordu. Ağlamasının, onu rahatlatacağını söylediğimde gözyaşları tekrardan dökülmeye başladı ki bu durumda yapabileceğim tek şey onu izlemekti.

Boğa takımyıldızına bakıp gözlerini kuruladı, ayaklarının ucuna kilitlenen ilgisi ikimizin arasına derin bir sessizlik getirmişti. Yanımdan kalkmadı, hatta karıncalandığı için bacaklarımı kımıldattığımda kafasını çevirip bana baktı. Yanımdan kalkmadığı gibi, benim de onu tek başına bırakmamı istemiyordu.

Hiç sona ermeyecek sessizliği bozan yine oydu. "Teşekkür ederim." Çok sakin bir mırıltıydı, başka kimsenin yaptığı bu hatadan haberi olmasını istemediğini dışarı vuran bir mırıltı. Bir kozanın içinde saklanan kelebek misali güven içinde yetişmiştim, insanların hayatının bu kadar kolay şeylerden sona erebileceğinin farkındalığıysa tüylerimi diken diken ediyordu.

Onu yakaladığım davranışa kalkışmadan önce de sakinleştirici alıp almadığını merak etmiştim. Artık hayatından umudu kesmişse, etkilerini de umursamayacaktı.

"Adın ne?" dedim rahatsız olmaması için kolumu kendime çekip. Sakinleştirici sorusunu da elemiştim, sorulmaması gerekiyordu. "Kyungsoo." Aynı şekilde kendimi takdim etmemi beklemedi, ben de yapmadım. Tabi, hak vermeliydim. Bir müzik perisi tarafından yetiştirilmek çok dinlemeye değer bir hikâye değildi ve bu dağınık zihinle Kyungsoo'nun dinlemek isteyeceğini de sanmıyordum.

"Başından ne geçti bilmiyorum, yine de çözümü kendini öldürmek değil. Çözüm asla kendini öldürmek olmamalı. Ne kadar canın yansa da..." Kyungsoo bu şeyleri defalarca duymuş olabileceğinden artık etkilenmeyebilirdi. Ama ilk defa duymuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırıp bana döneceği aklımın en ucundan bile geçen bir fikir değildi. "...Neden?" Hırkasının kenarıyla ağzının kenarını sildi.

"Canın yanıyor olabilir ama bu her daim canının yanacağı anlamına gelmiyor. Sonuçta düşüp bir yerini kanattığında da en sonunda yaran kabuk bağlayıp iyileşiyor... değil mi?" Boşluğa dalsa da, beni dinlediğini belli edecek şekilde başını hafifçe salladı. İnsanların, zamanın iyileştirici gücüne inandığını hatırlamam, beni söz kıtlığından kurtarmıştı.

"Bak... Zaman iğrenç bir canavar, biliyorum. Yine de iyileştirmek konu olduğunda üstüne birini bulamazsın." Kyungsoo yüzümü inceleyen bakışlarını aşağı indirdi. Dediğime kıkırdıyordu, sonunda. "Zamanı tanıyormuş gibi konuşuyorsun." Ellerindeki yaralara gözümün takıldığını fark etmesiyle, hırkanın kollarını bileğine dek çekti. Kesici bir aletle bileklerini çizmiş gibi değildi, morluklar ve kızarıklarla doluydu.

Hayatımda ilk defa birinin aklından geçenleri anlamakta zorlanıyordum. Kyungsoo, kendi içinde bir düğümden ibaretti. "Hah, tanıyorum." dedim şakaya vuran bir ses tonuyla. "Onunla az kavgam olmadı. Çok kavgacı biridir, biliyor musun? Bir de hep buluşmalara geç kalır." Duy bunları, Kronos. Az da sen aşağılan bari.

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve şimdiye dek duyduğum en güzel kahkahayı bahşetti bana. "Sen... Sen çok ciddi konuşuyorsun. Saçmalama." Kısa süre öncesinde tanıştığım birine zamandan yakınacağım biraz sürprizdi. Jenerikte saklanan parçaydı belki de. Ama bu kadar tanışıklık dahi, duyduğun en güzel kahkahaya şahit olmama engel değildi. Gördüğüm küçük peri ışıkları, yeterli işaretti benim için. Kyungsoo, kaderini bozduğum kişiyi bulmamda gerekli ilk adımdı. Mantıklı bir karar aldığımı hissediyordum, birinin hayatını kurtararak.

Çünkü bir insanın yaşamaya devam edeceğini bilmek, göğsümde bir kıpırtıya neden oluyordu. Mutluluk gibi değildi, inançlarına bağlı insanların "şükran" ya da "minnettarlık" dediği ürperti gibiydi.

Şafak sökene kadar o noktada oturup konuşmuştuk. Kyungsoo da bundan şikâyetçi görünmüyordu, üstü kapalı da olsa dışa atması gereken her şeyi bana aktarmıştı. Hatta beklediğim üzere ölmekten korktuğunu söylemişti bana. Çok ani bir karar olduğunu söylemesi de uzun sürmedi. Bana anlatmaktan çekindiği bir sebep, korktuğu şeye yürümesine neden olmuştu. Yol kenarından geçen birine güvenecek ve içini dökecek ne ilham onu sarmalamıştı muammaydı. Düğümler konuştukça çözülüyordu.

Birine güvenmeye ihtiyacı vardı, birinin onun için endişeleneceğini bilmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Ölmemesini isteyen birinin var olduğuna inanmaya ihtiyacı vardı ve bu şans da arabasını parlak bir şeye çarpmaması için başka yöne çekmeye çalışan bana patlamıştı. İç sesim o parlak şeyin Nana olduğunu söylüyordu, tüm öz güvenimi bir anlaşmayla darmaduman etmiş olabilirdi ama belki de hala bana yardım ediyordu.

Şafak sökmeye başladığında, zamana sürekli kafa tutan ve nasıl yürüdüğünden hiç memnuniyet duymayan ben, belki koca ömrümde ilk defa zamanın nasıl bu kadar hızlı geçebildiğine hayretler içindeydim. Kronos cidden anlaşılmayan, sinsi ve pişkin bir herifti. Bazen hiç geçmek bilmezdi ve bisiklete binmeyi yeni öğrenen bir çocuk gibi selesinden itmeniz gerekiyordu. (Ve yokuştan aşağı uçmadığına dair de sürekli bir gözünüzün üstünde olması gerekiyordu.) Bazen de, tıpkı bu andaki gibi, koşuyordu ve yakalamanız imkânsızdı. Koşmaya karar verdiğinde de, zamanın karşınıza neler çıkaracağını bilemezdiniz. Zaman, nedenini kendine saklayarak Kyungsoo'yu bana atmıştı ve koşmaya devam ediyordu.

Tonla hafiflemiş hissettiğini söylerken, ona ulaşabilmek için en kolay yolun ne olduğunu sordum. Şakacı bir tavırla "Bu köprü?" dedi ama ona ulaşabilmem için bir telefon numarası olduğunu da ekledi. Köprü son tercihim bile değildi, bir daha onu kenarından sallanırken yakalamak istemiyordum.

"Gözlerinin kızıla kaçan bir kahve olduğunu sanıyordum." Yüzüme yaklaşmak için uçları kararmış ayakkabılarının burnunda yükselirken.

"Öyle zaten, yanlış görmemişsin." dedim şüpheli bakışlarından biraz çekinerek. Ah cidden, yüzünü yaklaştırmasına rağmen ona odaklanmak için kaşlarımı çatmam gerekiyordu.

"Değil. Belki güneş direkt geldiğinden dolayıdır, daha... Bal rengi görünüyor. Turuncu bile diyebilirim. Daha açık bir renk." Dediğinin beni dehşete uğrattığını söylememe gerek yoktur. Ayakları yere dokunduğunda tekrar gözlerimi inceledi. "Yok, hala kızıl tonuymuş. Neden renginin açıldığını düşündüysem?"

Bana evinin yerini tarif edip onu götürmemi teklif ettiğimde başta tereddüt duysa da kabul etti. "Seri katil değilim, sana yakın davranıp sonra da seni öldürmeyeceğim." diye şaka yaptığımda sessizleşti. Artık ölümün çekiciliğini kaybedip eski siyah perdesinin arkasına döndüğünü anlamam da o andı. "... Özür dilerim. Sana zarar vermeyeceğimi ima etmeye çalışıyorum."

Bir ipucu yakalamışken tekrardan çılgın bir şeye kalkışmasını önlemem lazımdı. Telefon numarası elimdeydi evet, ancak bunu nasıl kullanacağım ince detaylara sahip bir planla değerini kazanacaktı.

Çerçöp içinde yaşar gibi giyiniyordu ama onu bıraktığım yer, belki de şehrin en pahalı mahallelerinden biriydi. Bindiği arabadan utanıp burada inmek isteyeceğini düşündüm ama bir evin kapısını açıp içeri adım attığında bu düşünce silinip gitti. Zengindi, üstelik oturduğu mahalleyi ve çevrenin ününü düşününce, muhtemelen bir ünlüydü de. Ya da sanatçı, burada yaşayanların çoğunluğu sanatkâr insanlardı ve altımdaki arabadan onlarda tonlarca olmalıydı. Kyungsoo'nun bahçesinde buna benzer hiçbir şey görmememle birlikte, evin girişinden de tam adını öğrenmem zor olmadı. Do Kyungsoo.

Ve gözlerimin rengi konusunda haklıydı, dikiz aynasından gözlerimi kontrol ettiğimde renklerinin birkaç ton daha açıldığını gördüm. Kaşlarımı çatmadan arabayı kullanamamam da bir işaretti. Yedi şansımdan birini, Kyungsoo'yu kurtarırken kullanmıştım.

Ve her seferinde görüşümden bir parça koparmasıyla beraber, gözlerimin renginden de bir parça götürüyordu.

 

 

***

"Hey..." Sigara dumanından dolayı tıkanan nefesim üzerine durmam ve öksürmem gerekmişti. Ona seslendiğimde Dabin başını bana çevirdi. Onun sesinden bana konuşan bir müzik perisi olmadığında daha sakindi. Yine de evde beni ziyarete geldiğinde piyanomun önüne geçip rastgele birkaç tuşa basmasıyla çığlığı basmam bir olmuştu, küçük bir itiraf. Fildişi kapağı klavyeye hışımla indirip, böyle ciyaklamamın sebebi sırf canım cicim piyanoma el sürmekse bana sağlam bir tokadı basacağını söylemişti. Bir kere, piyano kısmı yalandı. Özenle yaptırdığım canım cicim piyanodan şu an iliklerime dek nefret ediyordum.

Ve o sağlam tokadı da, şu an taktığım gözlüğe gülüp iğrenç olduğunu söylediği zaman "Kes sesini tütün fabrikası, sen ne anlarsın." demem üzerine yemiştim... Ne deseydim? İçtiği sigara beni berbat ediyordu. O an ağzında sigara vardı ve kokuya katlanamamıştım.

Sigara molasına çıktığında yavru köpek misali arkasından gitmemin sebebi anlaşılırdı. Yüzüme tiksinç bir tablo gibi baktı ve sigarayı asfalt duvara bastırdı. "Hem gözlük taktın, hem de lens mi? Neden böyle bir değişiklik yaptın, keşke lensin rengi de güzel olsaymış."

"Dabin." Benim de bir sinirim vardı ve bazı şeylere dayanamıyordu. Bunlardan biri de yaptığım her aptalca hatada rengi değişecek gözlerimin durumuydu.

"Ne var? Ben bir şeyden anlamaz mıyım, yoksa bu iğrenç turuncu günümüzün, Tanrı affetsin, modası mı yoksa?"

"Dabin!" Sesim yükseldiğinde, zerre korkmasa da hızla başını çevirdi. "Tamam, arkadaşız ama hâlâ maaşını ben veriyorum." Eh, insanları işiyle tehdit etmek bayıldığım bir şey değildi ama iğnelemesini kesmem için son seçenek buydu.

"...Dinliyorum." dedi yumruğunu ağzına bastırıp. Nikotin bu kadının sinir katsayısını feci arttırıyordu. "Sana biri hakkında soru soracağım." Dabin benden daha çok insan tanıyordu, tartışmasız herkes hakkında bir iki şey duymuştu da. "Kim?" Telefondan açtığım fotoğrafa iki saniye baktıktan sonra kızgın bir ifadeyle başını kaldırdı.

"Bana Do Kyungsoo'yu mu soruyorsun?" dedi şimdiye dek yüzünden geçmiş en tuhaf ifadeyle. Tam bir ismi yoktu, tuhaftı işte. "Sen nasıl iş sahibisin? Mağazanı kundaklayan kişiyi bilmen lazım." Gözlerimin yerinden fırlayacak kadar açıldığını söylemem gerekiyordu. Yanlışlık olmalıydı herhalde, köprünün kenarında ölümden kurtardığım ve gözleri çıkacakmış gibi ağlarken başında durduğum kişiyle aynı olamazdı.

"Tiyatro oyuncusu olan...dan bahsediyoruz değil mi?" Evet, kendi sözümü tutup onun hakkında birkaç şeye bakınmıştım, evet. İnternet elimin altındaydı sonuçta. Kyungsoo, şehrin en iyi bilinen bir devlet tiyatrosunda ana kadrodaydı. Biraz daha derinlemesine araştırdığımda bulmuştum ki, oynadığım roller de bu ana kadronun da en iyi rolleriydi. Hatta bir operanın ana karakterini canlandırıyordu. Bir sanat dergisinde, onun yer aldığı bir yazının başlığı "Kapalı gişe canavarı"ydı.

Dışarıdan bakıldığında, depresif olmak için bir nedeni yoktu, yer aldığı her şeyin başrolüydü, insanların gözünde de en sevilen oyunculardan biriydi. Başarısı da gerçek hayatını sahneye yansıtmamasından geliyordu sanırsam. Bir gün öncesinde merhamet arayan bir köylü rolündeyken, ertesi gün de gazetelerin dehşet haberlerinin adı saklanan kundakçısı olmayı başarmak herkesin yapabileceği bir şey değildi.

"Evet, Jongin. Tiyatro oyuncusu olan. Tuhaf şekilde sadece para cezasına çarptırılmış." Dabin ikinci sigarayı yakarken gözlerini devirdi. "Bana öyle bakmayı keser misin? Dükkânlarından biri yakılan sen olduğun için bunu senin bilmen lazım. Şimdi öğrenmen bile şaşırtıcı." Bu sefer, cidden sigarayı uzağıma çekip üfledi. Sırtımı duvara verdim ve kollarını boynumda birleştirdim. "Benden duymuş olma ama intihar etmeye kalkışmış." Belki de onunla saatlerce konuşup yetmemiş gibi evine bırakmam gizli kalmalıydı... Şimdilik.

"İyi olmuş." Sigaranın ucunu ısırarak konuşuyordu. "Nasıl bu kadar acımasızsın, Kang Dabin?" Lens olduğunu düşündüğü gözlerime baktı. "Nasıl bu kadar hümanistsin, Kim Jongin?"

"Bir hatasından dolayı birinin ölmesini istemen... Herkes kusurlarla doludur Dabin, yine de hiçbir kusurun sonu intihar olmamalı." İntihar etmek, zamanın sizi parçalayıp sindirmesine izin vermeniz demekti. Ölümünüzün kendi elinizden çıkıp, göklere isyan etmeye kalkışmanızın yanında, zamana da kendinizi bir kurban olarak sunuyordunuz.

"Bir kundakçıyı bana karşı savunuyorsun yani..." İç çekti ve sigaranın ucunu ısırıp kafasını yukarı kaldırdı. "Bazen çok mistik yanların varmış gibi davranıyorsun. Çok derin düşüncelerle kafamı bulandıracak gibi... Ama aslında anlaması kolay bir insansın, Jongin. Seni azıcık tanımayı başarmışsam da o tiyatro oyuncusunda özel bir şeyler buldun da bana karşı savunabiliyorsun." Yanlış değildi, adamı köprü yanından kendini sallandırmadan hemen önce bulmuştum. Bir nevi hâlen bir ölüm haberinin gazetede yer almasını önleyen de bendim.

Tüm bunlar yetmiyormuş gibi, küçük peri ışıklarının bana işaret ettiği ilk varlık oydu. Do Kyungsoo ile aramızda zamanın bile koparamayacağı garip bir bağ vardı ancak bunu Dabin'e açıklayamazdım. Zaten onun hayatını kurtarmamı dinleyecek son insan gibi duruyordu, özellikle de sigaranın küllerinin uçuşunu seyrederken.

"Sorunu cevaplandırdığıma göre, maaşımı da verirsin herhalde." İğneleyen tonun yok olduğuna yemin edebilirdim. Nedenini bilmiyordum ama bir şeyden ötürü, az öncekine kıyasla daha sakindi. "Tabi. Komik olmadığını biliyorum ama şakaydı, hem sen neden maaşını verip vermeyeceğimi sorguluyorsun ki?"

"Çünkü o paraya ihtiyacım var. Seninle bu sebepten arkadaşlık ettiğimi düşünmeni istemem ama şu sıralar işsiz kalmanın şakası bile güzel değil." İkinci sigarayı da birincinin üstüne bastırıp söndürdü. "Üzgünüm, kulağa biraz sana para için yalvarıyormuşum gibi geliyor ama durum bu."

"Sigara almak için mi gerek?" Lafımdan dolayı kırılmış görünüyordu, hatta dudaklarının ucu aşağı sarktığını ve gözlerinin sulandığını fark etmem çok zaman almadı. Bazen karşımdakilerin zamanın göz yanılsamalarından ibaret olmadıklarını unutuyordum, bu da düzenli aralıklarla pot kırmama neden oluyordu. Hâlâ ucu tüten sigarayı koluma bastırsa hak verirdim.

Yapmadı. Duvara attığı ceketi aldı ve kapıya yürüdü. Tam kapıyı çarpmasından önce zamanı geriye alıp ikinci sigarayı yaktığı ana dek sarmam durumun tek çıkışıydı. Öyle de yaptım. Tamam, birbirimize bağırmadan neredeyse diyalog kuramıyordum ama Dabin'i de kendimden kaçıramazdım. Sahip olduğum tek arkadaşımdı ve onu kaybetmeyi istemezdim.

"...Tuhaf şekilde sadece para cezasına çarptırılmış... Jongin, bana bu kadar yakın durmandan ne anlamam gerekiyor?" Sigaranın dumanını yüzüme üflememek için yanağını şişiriyordu, ona yakın durmama hep alışıktı ama göz kırpıp kırpmadığını görmem için kişisel bölgesine giriyordum.

"Kirpiğinde galiba kül var. Gözünü kırpsana."

 

 

Akt III: Bağlanış – Aslan

Dabin'in son dediği yüzünden kafamda sayısız soru dönüyordu. Bana her şeyini anlatmadığını ben de biliyordum ancak sakladığı bir şeyin içinde zehirmişçesine birikip ona zarar verdiğini de anlayabiliyordum elbet.

Kyungsoo hakkında öğrendiğim şey, beni şaşırtmaktan da öte kısa bir süre şoka uğratmıştı. Onu en savunmasız anında tanımıştım. Kötülüğünü istemek de bana en ters gelen şeydi. Birkaç gün boyunca onu aradım. Yeniden bir intihar teşebbüsünde bulunmaması için deli gibi kontrol etmem bir yana, kişiliğini de merak ediyordum. Neden peri ışıklarının onun etrafında toplanmış olabileceğini özellikle. Neden? Bir nedeni vardı ki peri ışıkları bana Kyungsoo'yu işaret ediyordu. Böyle böyle bir ayı geçirdikten sonra ona sormaya cesaretim ancak yetti.

Işıkların sebebini değil, intihara kalkışma sebebini. Havanın nasıl olduğunu sorar gibi alelade bir şekilde soramazdım. Telefonda konuşmak isteyeceği türden bir konu olmadığına da emindim. Bu yüzden onunla bir noktada buluşmayı teklif etmiştim ya.

Önce beni rahatsız edeceğini söyleyerek aradan sıyrılmaya çalıştı ama şanssızdı ki inatçı havamdaydım. Hiçbir sorun çıkmayacağını, insanların şimdiden yazılanları unuttuğunu ve hayatının geri kalanının evde geçmeyeceğini söylediğimde, kabuğu çatırdamaya başlamıştı. Arkadaşlığımızın bu kadarıyla mı sınırlı olduğunu araya sıkıştırmam da bardağı taşıran son damlaydı ki telefon hattını çınlatacak kadar yüksek sesle "Tamam!" dedi ve kabul etti.

Adamı kendimden bıktırmış olabilirdim ama içimden bir ses, Kyungsoo'nun böyle yapışkan birine ihtiyacı olduğunu söylüyordu. Gerçi iç sesim beni destekleyen bir yankı niteliğinde olduğundan onu göz ardı etmeliydim.

Bir süre onu beklediğim kafenin camlarından dışarıyı gözetledim. Gözlükler rahatsızlık vericiydi, eğer bir daha zamanı büküp bir şansımı daha yitirirsem, görüşüm gözlük olmadan da iyi olduğu raddeden kopacaktı.

Görüşümü kaybedeceğim fikri beni öyle ürkütüyordu ki, bir saniyelik olduğunda dahi göğsüm sıkışıyordu. Karanlıktan korkmazdım, bir şekilde zamanı şöyle böyle bükerek hayatımın geri kalanını geçireceğimden de şüphem yoktu. Şanslarımı çarçur ederek kendi hayatımı karartmam, vicdanımı bir bıçakla yarmışlar ve bıçağı öyle bırakmışlar gibi beni mahvedecekti.

Elimin titrediğini göremeyecektim, camdan dışarı baktığımda geçip giden arabaları ya da değişen trafik ışıklarını göremeyecektim. Piyano tuşlarını, yeni bestelenmiş şarkıların nota kağıtlarını ya da nefret ettiğim yedi burçluk döngüyü... Hayatımı o döngüyü gözümün önünde tutarak geçirmiştim, artık onu görmek benim derdim olmamalıydı.

Yapışık arkadaş tarafım, Kyungsoo güldüğünde küçülen gözlerini de anacağımı hatırlatıyordu ki en içime oturan şey de o olmuştu zaten. Hayatımın eksiklerini kapatan bir gülümsemesi vardı. Abartmıyorum, mutluluğunu karşısına hissettirmeyi başaran biriydi. Kahkahasından küçücük tebessümüne dek... Hah, şimdi onu ölüme ittirenler düşünsün. İğrençsiniz.

"Hayata karşı sinirlenme günün mü yoksa?" Karşıma oturduğunda, bu düşünceden tamamen sıyrılmıştım. Önümdeki filtre kahveye yansıyan yüzümden görebildiğim kadarıyla, eğer bu yüz ifadesini devam ettirirsem yaşlandığımda iki kaşımın ortasında devasa bir çizgi olacaktı.

"Onu bir güne sığdırmama gerek yok, her gün ona karşı sinirlenebilirim. Özellikle de..."

"Kronos'a mı?" Dalga geçiyordu, hâlâ zamanı bükebileceğimi bilmiyordu, onun yerine konuşma tarzımla alay ediyordu ki bu, bana sorarsanız, daha iç rahatlatıcıydı. Muzipçe gülümsedi. En parlak tebessümü değildi ama en kötüsü olduğu da söylenemezdi. Her şeyden önce zorlama değildi, yanımda doğal olabileceğini hissediyordu muhtemelen.

Bir ayda kendini toparlayabilmiş olması inanılmazdı, bileklerinden yukarı tırmanan morluklardan da eser kalmamıştı. Bazılarının stres olduğunda kendini tırnaklamaktan ya da çimdiklemekten olduğunu biliyordum, bu alışkanlığının üstesinden geldiğini bana defalarca söylemişti. Kolları tertemizdi, bense bununla bir anne gibi gurur duyuyordum.

"Evet, Kronos'a."

Kyungsoo'nun dikkat ettiğim yanlarından biri de, karşısındakine odaklandığında tırnaklarıyla oynamasıydı. Ancak benim konuşmamı dinlerken parmaklarına değil de benim kelimelerime odaklanıyordu. Elleri ya sakinlikle masanın üstünde ya da biri yumruk halinde çenesinin altında duruyordu. Onu meşgul tutacak rastgele konulardan bahsediyordum ama sanki evrenin sırrını açıklıyormuşum gibi bir ilgiyle beni dinliyordu.

Ve söylediği şeylerin bazılarının içimde bir burukluk ya da bir sıcaklık bıraktığını rahatlıkla söyleyebilirdim. İşinden konu açıldığında kadrodan önce uzaklaştırıldığını, sonrasında da kalıcı olarak çıkarıldığını söylemişti. Yanlış bir haberin onu işinden edeceğini tahmin ediyordum, elim kolum bağlı oturmak zorunda kalmam da canımı sıkıyordu. Yıllarca çabaladığı ve tırnağıyla kazıyarak geldiği noktadan tek bir tekmeyle atılması, açıkçası benim de kalbimi kırıyordu.

Ama asıl kalbimi kıran, belki de Kyungsoo'nun hiç sorun değilmiş gibi gülümseyip başka bir konuya atlamasıydı. Konu değiştirmekte ve birbirlerine bağlamakta ustaydı. Sonuçta o bir oyuncuydu. Tiyatroda her daim belirlenmiş diyaloglar olmuyordu, elbette ki konuşmakta ayrı bir ustalığı olacaktı.

Sevdiğini bildiğimden onun için sipariş ettiğim kahveye uzanmamdan ve bir yudum almamla geri tükürmemden öncesine dek de hipnotize edilmiş gibi söylediklerini dinliyordum. Yalan değildi, konuşma derinleştikçe anlattığı her şey ilgimi mıknatıs gibi çekiyordu. Birinin beni dürterek büyüsü altından çıkarması yerine kahveyi kendime çekip içerek bunu kendim halletmiştim.

Şimdiye dek aklımdan geçen hiçbir kelime, şu an hissettiklerimi izah etmeyi beceremezdi. Kelime kıtlığına düşüyordum adeta. Hani, bazıları kalp tellerinin düğüm olduğunu ya da acı içinde titrediklerini iddia ederler, aynen onun gibiydi. Boğazıma bir şey takılıyordu, yine de sebebini açıklamam imkânsızdı çünkü ne olabileceğine dair hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Anlamıyordum, sadece bir kahkahasıyla kanayan yaralarımdan çiçekler açtıracak kadar güzel geliyordu bana.

Hayatım boyunca insan kavramından soyut, zaman kavramının da tam merkezinde yaşamıştım. Bu yüzden benim gibi biri, kalp tellerinin düğüm olmasını açıklayamazdı. Bir iki kitapta onların koptuğunu da yazanlar olmuştu ama bu bir şeyi değiştirmezdi. O teller beste de yapsa, ben ne hissettiğime bir anlam yükleyemezdim. Her geçen gün daha da güzelleşen yüzüne baksam, yine ne hissettiğimi açıklayamazdım.

Tanrım, hayatım boyunca bir orgda saklanan müzik perisinin söyledikleriyle büyümüştüm. Bana mutluluk ve öfke haricinde herhangi bir duyguyu açıklayacak kimsem olmamıştı. Sudan çıkmış balık gibi şehrin tam ortasında kaldığım zaman karşıma çıkan binaya karşı bir hayranlık hissettiğimi, böyle bir duygunun var olduğunu öğrendikten sonra anlamıştım. Kalkıp da bunların anlamını soramazdım, Kronos'a yaptığı gibi şakaya vururdu. Bu yaşıma dek nasıl bazı şeyleri öğrendiysem, onları da aynen öyle bir açıklığa kavuşturacaktım.

"Biliyor musun?" dedi benim yüzümden masaya saçılan kahveyi temizlerken. "Şu an yanımda olduğunu söyleyebileceğim tek kişi sensin." Yüzündeki buruk gülümsemeye bakarak onun bir mağazayı yaktığını söyleyemezdiniz. Hatta bir kötülüğe kalkıştığını da ortaya atamazdınız, öyle bir iç burkan gülümsemeydi. "Ben bir şey yapmadım" diye haykıran bir ifadeydi bu.

"Neden, yeteneğin yüzünden insanlar sana tapıyor olmalı."

"O kadar yetenekli değilim?" Ah, bu aşırı mütevazı tavırları gel de benim külahıma anlat. Gözleri, etrafımızda olanları şöyle bir kontrolden geçirdi ve sözüne başlamadan önce dirseklerinden destek alıp yüzünü yaklaştırdı. Fısıltı bile denemeyecek kadar kısık bir sesle konuşuyordu, adeta dudak okuyordum. "Bir olay oldu ve ben... yanlış bir şeyle suçlandım. Kendimi kanıtlayamadığım için de, suç üzerime kaldı." Toparladığı cümleler ne kadar korkunç geliyordu.

Ancak çok önemli bir detay öğrenmiştim. Kyungsoo bana yalan söylemezdi, söylemeyi vicdanına kabullendiremezdi daha doğrusu. Siciline işlenen suç onun değildi. Ama kimse buna inanmak istemiyordu. Böylece onun bir suçlu olduğuna inananlar, adım adım hayatından ayrılmıştı.

Ancak böyle bir şey yapmak benim aklımın ucundan bile geçmiyordu. Onu, zaman dışında bana bağlayan bir zincir daha vardı ve adını bilmiyordum. Dudağımı gıdıklayan aptalca bir kelimeydi ama neydi? Kelime oradaydı, hafızam ise hatırlamakla hatırlamamak arasında gidip geliyordu. Yine de, Kyungsoo'nun bana bir bağla daha sıkı tutunduğunu hissedebiliyordum. Hatırlayamadığım kelime, buna bir ad vermemi zorlaştırsa da öyleydi işte.

Bir deli cesaretiyle dolmuş olmalıydım herhalde, zamanı geri alabilse etrafındakilere bunu anlatmayı başarıp başaramayacağını sordum. Kafamda bir ışık çakıyordu. O peri ışıklarını bir kez olsun daha görememiştim. Bu, muhtemelen başka bir ipucum daha olmayacağı anlamına geliyordu. Kyungsoo elimdeki tek yol göstericiydi. Eğer öyleyse, kaderini mahvettiğim kişi de oydu ve bunu düzeltmesi gereken de bendim.

"Denerdim." diye cevapladığında yüzünde bir aydınlanma oldu. Kısa bir anlığına da olsa, zamanının geri gidebileceğine ikna olmuştu. Hah, bu da benim için önemliydi elbet. Sihre inanan bir çocuğa sırlarını açıklamayan bir sihirbazdan farkım yoktu... Ya da vardı? Benim sihirlerim gerçekti ama Kyungsoo, göz yanılgısından ibaret olduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Neden sordun, benim için zamanı geriye mi alacaksın?" Yeteneğim vardı, bunu yapmama gibi bir ihtimalim yoktu.

"Evet dersem ne kadar inanacaksın?" Zamanla, belki benim bile yapmadığım kadar dalga geçmişti. Bu kadar rahatlıkla dile getirebilmesine vesile olan bendim, o yüzden susuyordum.

"Beni ikna edersen, belki tamamen inanırım." Gerçekten sihirbazlık gösterisi sunuyormuşum gibi onu kısa bir süreliğine zaman kavramının dışına çıkarabilirdim. Ama hayır, bu tüm inandığı şeyleri allak bullak ederdi ki bunu, ona yapacak kadar katı değildim. Dürüst olayım, Kyungsoo salonumdaki fildişi piyanodan bile daha nazik davrandığım tek şeydi. Onu da varoluşsal bir krize sokmak ne haddimeydi.

Ama rol yapabilirdim, sonuçta ikimiz de dalga geçtiğimizin farkındaydık. "İyi, gözlerini kapa. Sıkıcı hokus pokus kısmını geçeceğim."

"Neden gözlerimi kapatıyorum?"

"Dedim ya, sıkıcı. Son, iki, üç..." Kahve kaşığını alıp havada salladığımda, gözlerini sıkıca örttü. Belki de bir süre onu izlemeliydim. Aynen bu şekilde, zamanın ve sanatın bağrından kopan bir tabloyken.

Ben detaylara bakan bir insanımdır, gözden kaçacak minicik şeylerin ayrı güzellik taşıdığına inanırım. Nana sağ olsun, ortadan kaybolan tablomu da fırça hatalarına bayıldığım için almıştım. Tablo kusurluydu ama birkaç adım arkadan baktığınızda zerresini göremezdiniz.

Ama Kyungsoo'ya baktıkça, kusur sayılabilecek hiçbir ayrıntı göremiyordum. Her şeyi öyle bir düzenle yerine oturtulmuştu ki incecik bir dengeyle duran nadide bir güzelliği vardı. Diyorum ya, deli halim üstümdeydi. Yoksa hayatta "Gustav Klimt halt yemiş, asıl tablo burada." diye düşünmezdim. Ama cidden, The Kiss'in orijinaline baktığım gibi izleyebilirdim onu. Narcissus'un kendi yansımasına baktığı gibi büyük bir sevgiyle ya da.

Bağa hâlâ bir isim bulamıyordum, her neyse şu an kirpiklerinin ucuna bakarken dahi göğsümde bir sıcaklığa neden oluyordu. Kaşığı masaya koydum ve bu yağlı boyayı andıran yüzüne uzun uzadıysa baktım. Zaman durmamıştı, yoksa gözlerinin beklerken hâlâ fırıl fırıl döndüğünü takip ediyordum.

"Kronos'u arıyorsun da cevap vermiyor mu?" dedi en sonunda dayanamayıp. "Evet, beni meşgule atıyor." Eh, bu sefer ben de alaya alacaktım. "Şimdi asıl kısım, burada gözlerini açık tutman gerek. Yoksa zaman geriye alınmaz."

"Alınmaz mı?"

"Film şeridini geriye alıyorsun, nerede durduracağını kestirmen gerek. Başlıyorum..." Sandalyeyi geri ittirip, ayaklarımı sürüye sürüye arkaya yürüyordum. Kapıya çarpmamak için kollarım arkaya uzanıyordu ve ellerimle de yokluyordum. Garsonun tuhaf bakışlarına maruz kalıyordum ama çok umurumda değildi.

Sokağa çıktım, boş kaldırımı geçip karşıdaki metro geçidine ilerleyen merdivene vardığım zaman Kyungsoo ayaklanıp kafeden dışarı çıktı. "Dur! Şeridi durdur!" Neyse ki tenha bir sokaktı ki bunu garipseyen çok kişi yoktu. "Geriye düşeceksin." Gülüyordu, yine de küçük oyunuma katılıp ayağa kalkmıştı işte. Karşı kaldırıma geçti, sırf kolumdan tutmak için. "Bir şey olmaz, buradan çıkarken düşmediysem, aşağı inerken de düşmem." Arkaya doğru ayağımı kaldırdığımda belime kollarını attı.

"Zamanı böyle mi geri alacaksın?" Tekrar ediyorum, istesem bunu sahiden yapabilirdim ama benim zamanı bu kadar geri almam, şanslarımdan birini daha kaybetmek demekti. Riski alamazdım. "Denedim... Olmadı mı? Bence oldu. Ben seni bugün görmüş müydüm? Deja vu yaşamış gibi." Her geçen gün daha da iyiye gidiyordum galiba. Rol yeteneğimden bahsetmiyorum sadece, adım başı zamanı değiştirmeden de bir şeyler yapabiliyordum.

"Zamanı değiştirmeyi boş ver, kendine yeni bir hayat kurabilirsin. Sonuçta Tokyo da zamanında yıkıntılarından bir daha kurulmuş. Düşün. Tokyo, koskoca şehir. Senin küllerinden sıyrılman çok daha kısa sürer." Yerinde bir öneri mi yapıyordum orası tartışılırdı ama Kyungsoo'nun kafasına yattığı kesindi.

Bu kadar yakınımda olması, onu kollarım arasına almamı kolaylaştırıyordu. Çünkü öbür türlü uzağımda kalsa, uzanıp dudaklarını benimkilere değdirdiğinde sırtından onu tutmam bir hayli zorlaşacaktı.

Oldukça kısaydı, hatta anlık bir şeydi ama itiraf etmeliydim ki parmaklarından yere geri indiğinde, dudağımın üstü hafifçe karıncalanıyordu. O an beni öpmese, hâlâ aramızda oluşan bağın ne olduğunu kavramaya çalışırdım. Ama şu an her şey olabileceği en berrak halindeydi. Durduğumuz nokta, hayat buradan pılını pırtını toplamış da çekip gitmiş gibi bomboştu. Haliyle onu öpmemin de bir sakıncası yoktu. Tekrardan onu öpmek için eğildiğimde de, hızlı hızlı yüzümü taradı, sonrasında zaten gözlerini kapatıp kendini bana bırakmıştı.

Tamam, anlayacağımı anlıyordum. Eğer kendine yeni bir hayat kuracaksa, onun içinde benim de aynı şekilde yer almamı istiyordu. Benimse itiraz edecek halim yoktu.

 

 

Akt IV: Yakarış – Yay

"Bu ev bazen tavanıyla beraber üstüme düşecekmiş gibi geliyor, söylemiş miydim?" Uzandığı yastıkların arasında yuvarlandığında, birkaç tanesi koltuktan yere düştü. "Bu ev o kadar eski mi ki?" Dışarıdan bakıldığında, yeni yapılmış gibi duruyordu hâlbuki. Özellikle de mahallenin yeni kurulmaya başladığını düşününce. Kyungsoo'nun evinden bahsediyordum. Bazen onun evine gittiğimde, gece orada kalıyordum ve birkaç blok öteden inşaat sesleri geliyordu. Sırf bu yüzden bir süre benim evimde kalmasını teklif etmiştim ama istememişti.

Kyungsoo adım adım ilerleyen bir ilişkinin daha sağlam olacağını düşünüyordu. Metro istasyonunun orada bir avuç kalabalığın önünde onu öpmem sonrasında, bana beraber olmayı teklif etmişti ve ben de düşünme arası vermeden kabul etmiştim. İyi ettiğim de apaçık belliydi, çok hızlı ilerlemek istemediğini söylediğinde de sesimi çıkarmadım. Aynı şekilde de, olayın içini bilmeden konuşmayı seven koca insan topluluğu söz konusu olunca, ilişkimizin çok ortalıkta olmasını istemiyordu. Kelime manasıyla kapı arkasında yaşıyorduk, bundan hayıflandığımı söyleyemezdim.

"Ev yeni olmasına yeni de, bana artık kafes gibi görünmeye başladı." Tavanlar, evin çoğunluğu gibi ahşaptı. Biri üst katta yürüdüğünde de adımları üst kattan duyulabiliyordu. Genelde de öyle olurdu, onun yatak odasında değil de aşağıdaki misafir odasında kalıyordum. Kyungsoo uyandığında da benim kaldığım oda, onun ayak sesleriyle doluyordu. Bazen gece yarısı uyanır ve odanın içinde gezerdi. Bunu uyuyamadığı için yaptığını biliyordum ama içimde anlatmaya cesaret edemediği bazı şeylerin onu boğduğuyla ilgili giderek büyüyen kötü bir his de vardı.

"Burayı severek aldım. Şimdiyse gerçek bir kâbusa dönüşüyor." Bu sefer soluna yuvarlandı ve göğsüme yerleşti. "Cidden. Kafes gibi, tavana baktığında sen de aynı şeyi hissetmiyor musun?" Tavanda, dediği gibi kuş kafesini andıran uzun ve ince tahtalar vardı. Evin mimarisinden dolayı, koltuğa dümdüz uzandığınızda ve tavana bir süre gözlerinizi diktiğinizde tahtalar, ağır kuş kafeslerini andırırdı. "Ev seni bu kadar rahatsız ediyorsa, benim evimde kal?"

"Evin çok yüksekte." Ups, bir anlığına aklımdan çıkmış.

Benim evimi sevmiyordu. Uçuk fiyatlarla aldığım ya da estetik açıdan güzel dursun diye lüks eşyalara da uçuk paralar baydığım için değil. Yirmi beş katlı bir binanın en üst iki katı tamamen benimdi, karşılaştırınca da onun evinden çok daha büyüktü. Ama sorun da buydu, bana dediğine göre. Bu kadar yüksekte olması onu ürkütüyordu. Aşağı bakınca görünen siyah araba yolunun güzel şeyleri çağrıştırmadığını söylemişti, ben de uzun bir süre onu evime getirmeye zorlamamıştım, şimdiye dek.

Konuyu açmadığım ana geri döndürdüm. Saniyelik zaman kaymaları, şanslarımı tüketmiyordu. Yani bir şansımı daha kaybedene dek öyle olduğunu sanıyordum. Zamanda art arda değişikliğe sebep olmak da bu şanslardan birini tık tık kesiyordu.

"Cidden. Kafes gibi, tavana baktığında sen de aynı şeyi hissetmiyor musun?" Bu sefer kelimelerimi daha dikkatli seçecektim. Az önce atladığım bir şeyi yaptım ve yüzümü çevirip, Kyungsoo'nun beklediği cevabı yüzünden okumaya çalıştım. Gözleriyle, ona katılmamı söylüyordu. Evi severek almış olabilirdi ama göz açıp kapayana dek geçen sürede gözünün içinde gördüğüm o algı yeterliydi. Buradan nefret ediyordu, ama bana söylemediği bir sebepten dolayı.

Sormaya niyetlendiğim şeylerden hiçbirini de sormamıştım. Zaman zaman rastgele bir konuşmanın ortasında ölümle ilgili bir şey geçiyordu, hemen o anda sus pus oluyordu. Eski neşesine getirmek de zordu, elimden geldiğince hoşuna gitmeyen şeyleri dâhil etmemeye çalışıyordum. Kyungsoo, genel olarak zor biriydi ama tüm bu zorluğunu en başta kabullenmiştim. Gitgide de benim bir parçam haline geldiğinden, zorlukları artık gözüme o kadar çarpmamaya başlamıştı.

Bazı duyguların ne anlama geldiğini kavrayabilmek için, onları yaşamanız gerekiyordu. Tıpkı yokuş aşağı bisiklet süren bir çocuğun, yüzünde rüzgârı hissettiğinde mutluluğunun farkına varması gibi. Kimsenin bisiklet üstünde verdiği özgürlük hissini kelimelere dökemezdi, kimse bisikletten düştüğü zaman canının acıyacağını da anlatamazdı. Çocuk, bisikletin gidonuna tutunmalı ve bunların hepsini düşe kalka kendi öğrenmeliydi.

Ve ben, bisikletin gidonuna bile tutunmadan bir şeyler öğrenmeye çalışan çocuktum.

Yüzünü, çıkarmaya dahi üşendiğim ceketime gömdü. Omzunun arkasından kolumla ona destek yaptım, bu sefer ağırlığını koluma verdiğinde de parmaklarım saçlarına uzandı. Karşı duvarda asılı tabloyu beraber almıştık. Arkasında da tabloyu aldığımız günün tarihi yazılıydı. Bazen Kyungsoo uyuduğunda, kalkıp arkasındaki tarihi kontrol ediyordum. Çok küçüktü, titremiş el yazısını okuyabilmeniz için tabloyu yerinden söküp ters çevirmeniz gerekiyordu. Ama ne yazdığını tekrar tekrar okumaya çalışmıyordum, paranoyak kişiliğim, o tarihin hâlâ orada durduğunu görmek istiyordu.

Tablo, odada süs sayılabilecek tek şeydi. Onun dışında, her şey bir sadelik içindeydi. Sadeliğinin getirdiği uyum, belki de Kyungsoo'ya yakışacak tek ev düzeni buydu. Bu kadar sadelik, bana çok tersti. Her şeyin ihtişamını elimde bulundurmaya alışmıştım. Eğer kaybedersem de yerini doldurmak kolaydı. Ancak şimdi, hayatımda ilk defa bir şeyi korumak için çaba göstermem gerekiyordu. Kyungsoo, benim kaybetmeye korktuğum ilk ve tek şeydi. Yolumu bulmama yardım ederken, bununla yetinmeyip elimden tutacak ve benimle birlikte yürüyecek insandı.

İltifat etmeyi bilmiyordum. Evet, karşımdakinin gururunu okşayacak kelimeler etmeyi başarabilirdim, yalakalık ve yancılık insanın hamurunda olan özelliklerdi. Bu farklıydı işte, sadece birinin gözlerinin parladığını görmek için çaba sarf etmek çok farklıydı. Benim ona verebileceğim en büyük iltifat, bakışlarımız birleştiğinde burnunun ucuna kondurduğum öpücük olabilirdi.

Odasına çıkmadan önce bana sıkıca sarıldı ve böyle uyuyakaldığını düşüneceğim kadar uzun bir sessizlikte kaldı. Bu da onun "İyi geceler" deme şekliydi. Kulağını, göğsümün soluna yasladığını fark etmem için, onu hafifçe sarsıp odaya taşımayı teklif etmem gerekmişti.

O gece yine evinde kaldığım için, tabloyla karşılıklı oturma fırsatım olmuştu. Rüzgârlı havalarda, evin çoğunluğu tahta olduğundan tüm katlar gıcırtıdan çekilmez hale gelirdi. Tablo, gıcırtı çıkarmayan tek şeydi. Kendime engel olamadım ve tabloyu yerinden çıkartıp yazıyı kontrol ettim. Çerçeve bomboştu.

Zaman, onu parçaladığım gibi beni de mahvedecekti. Benim elimden gelen tek şey de, tabloya seyirci gözüyle bakmak ve zamanın, bu tablodaki tarih gibi Kyungsoo'yu da benden almayacağını ummaktan ibaretti.

Şafak sökene dek koltuğun üstünde uzanıp, tablodan gözlerimi ayırmadan bunları düşündüm. Düşünmek için ara sıra ayağa kalkmam ve bir yerlerde yürümem gerekiyordu. Evin koridorunda mümkün olduğu kadar sessiz bir şekilde yürüyordum ki, kapının altından atılan zarfı fark ettim.

Bir tehdit mektubuydu. Evin demir geçidi zorlanmış ve kilidi kırılmıştı. Aynı eforu, ev kapısına da göstermişlerdi ama kapıyı açmamış, zarfı boşluktan atmayı tercih etmişlerdi. Bu, saat dört sularında duyduğum tıkırtıları açıklardı. Kyungsoo hâlâ uyuyordu, zarfı görmesini istemedim. Evden çıkmadan önce zarfı yanıma aldım.

Etrafı kolaçan ettim, bu saatte kimsenin uyanacağını sanmıyordum. Mektubu atanı bulmak, hatta bir duvara sırtını vurup aynı tehdidi ona da yazdığı kelimeleri değiştirmeden dinletmek istiyordum. Açıklayamayacağım bir öfkeyle dolmuştum.

Ama bu öfke, hayatını kilise orgu çalarak ve dans ederek geçirmiş birinin, karşısına serseri çıksa hiçbir şansı olmayacağı aklıma estiğinde, saman alevi gibi sönüverdi. Gözdağı versem yeterliydi... Sanırsam?

Şimdiki saati kontrol ettim: 08.05. Geri dönebilmem için, saati aynen hafızamda tutmam gerekiyordu. Güneş, doğduğu yerden geri indi ve yıldızlar geri çıktı. Neptün'ü görebiliyordum, etrafında da yıldızlar parıldıyordu. Biraz dikkatli bakınca, zaman ve mekanda neden olduğum çatlaklar yüzünden sönmek üzere olan yıldızların çizdiği birkaç iz vardı. Üç tanesini görebiliyordum, her kullandığım şansla çatlaklardan biri kapanıyordu.

Saati geri çevirdiğimde, mektup bu kez tehditkârın elinden direkt benimkine geçmişti. Uzun süredir tuttuğum öfkemi bu adamdan çıkarmıştım. Yumruk sallamamıştım, onun yerine her şey bu mektubu atan adamın suçuymuş gibi ona bağırdım. Sanki bunu yaparsam, her şey eski haline dönecekmiş gibi... Öfke kustuğum için defalarca zamanı değiştirdiğimden, bir şansımı da öyle kaybettim. Arabamın aynasından baktığımda rengi daha da açılan göz rengim ve kaşlarımı çatmadan hiçbir şeyi görememem, bir şansı daha mahvettiğimi hatırlattı bana.

 

 

***

Ofisin tepesinde, Dabin'i sigara molasında yakaladım. Bir yumruğumun içinde buruşmuş zarfa, ardından benim ekşiyen suratıma baktı. "Sorunun ne senin?" Endişeli görünüyordu, her durumda soğukkanlı davranmasına alışmış olan ben, bunu tuhaf bulmuştum elbette.

Olayı, üstü mümkün olduğu kadar kapalı bir şekilde anlatmaya başladım. Sevgilimin evinde kalıyordum, sabah kalktığımda da kapıda bir tehdit yazısı bulmuştum. Suçlu olmadığı halde onu suçlayan birinin yazdığı ölüm tehdidini görmesini istememiştim ve şu an da zarf, avucumun içinde parça pinçik duruyordu. Dabin endişeyle baktığı yüzümden, gözlerime odaklandı. "Lenslerini değiştirmişsin." Evet, bir şansımı daha çuvalladığımın kanıtına bakıyordu, hem de nedenini anlayamadığım derin bir üzüntüyle. "Ve, önemli bir detay daha... Sevgilin olduğunu bilmiyordum." Doğru, en başta ona söylemekten ölesiye çekinmiştim çünkü tanıdığım Kang Dabin, yüzüme bakıp bunun için tebrik ederken daha söndürmediği sigarayı unutarak ikincisini yakabilirdi.

Ve ben de, bunu rahatlıkla aylar öncesinde tozlanması için rafa koyduğu duygularına bağlayabilirdim. Anlamamam imkânsızdı, defalarca arkadaş olduğumuzu söylemesi benim için değildi. Kendine duvar örmeye çalışıyordu, en sonunda da duvarları başarıya ulaşmıştı ve şimdiki düşen yüz ifadesi, bu duvarların sağında solunda bulacağı boşluklardan hâlâ beni izlemeye devam edeceğinin göstergesiydi. "Ne zamandır berabersiniz?" İkinci sigaraya başlamadan önce, her zaman yaptığı gibi bitirdiğini duvara bastırmak yerine yere attı ve ayakkabısının ucuyla ezdi.

Zamanla son zamanlarda haddimden fazla oynamıştım. Birkaç hafta diyebilirdim ama Kyungsoo'ya sorsaydım, geçen ay dönümümüzü kutladığımızı nasıl unuttuğumla ilgili hesap bile sorabilirdi. Bu yüzden, ona yalan söylemeyerek bir cevap verdim.

"Hep varmış gibiydi." Yüzünü benim aksime çevirip yeni yaktığı sigarayı derince içine çektiğini görebiliyordum. Benim duyamayacağımı sandığı kışı bir ses tonuyla "Evinde kalıyorsun, ciddi düşünüyorsun." dediğinde, sigaranın ucunu ısırıyordu. "...Ve ona tehdit mektubu geldiğini söyledin. Ne kadar korkmuştur kim bilir." O an çok önemli bir detayın aklımdan uçup gittiğini fark ettirdi bana. Haklıydı, onu öldürmeye karar veren biri, tehdit mektubunu göz korkutmak için verirdi. Yoksa onun okuyup okumaması, çok önemli değildi. Sonucu değiştirmeyecekti ve benim ellerim titremeye başlamıştı bile.

Dabin'in düşen kaşları, soluklanmasından hemen sonra eskisi gibi yukarı kalktı. Duvarlarını artık bana karşı çekiyordu, en azından öyle olduğuna inanmamı bekliyordu benden.

"Ama çok dertlenecek bir şey değil, nasıl olsa onun evinde kalıyorsun. Önce seni geçmeleri gerekecek." Dabin'in yüzü, daha önce görmediğim bir üzüntüyle kaplandı.

"Jongin, eğer gerçekten onu seviyorsan..." Tehdit edecekmiş gibi başlayan ses tonunu dolan gözleri takip ediyordu. "Onu koruman gerekiyor. Aksi türde onu kaybedersin." Nasıl cevap vermeliydim, kelimeler tüm anlamlarını yitirmiş gibilerdi. Başımı sallamak haricinde hiçbir şey yapamazdım. Yüzüne bir karanlık çökmüştü, kulak hizasına gelen saçlarını sigarayı tuttuğu eliyle arkaya attı.

"Bu arada, madem sen bunu bana söylüyorsun... Benim de sana söylemem gereken bir şey var." Sigarasını söndürürken, başını havaya kaldırdı. "Yarın vardiyaya gelemeyeceğim. Benim yerime başka birini yerleştir." Nedenini sormadım, tüm düşündüklerim kaybolmuştu. Bir sis bulutunun içindeki yönünü kaybetmiş bir zavallıya dönmüştüm.

"Tüm gün mü olmayacaksın?"

"Hastanede olacağım, işimin ne zaman biteceği de... Belli değil." Buruk bir gülümsemeyle yüzüme döndü. Olur da sonra gelmezsem... Görüşürüz." Önce sıkmam için uzattığı eline baktım, kollarında sigara yanıklarını görebiliyordum.

İlginçti, Kyungsoo'nun kendine zarar vermemesi için yırtınırken, hep yanı başımda olan Dabin'i tamamen görmezden gelmiştim. Uzattığı elini sıkarken de, oldukça resmi bir duruşu vardı. Tamam, demiştim elimi havada sallarken. Kötü bir şeyler oldu ve arkadaşlığımız bitti. Ama elimi sıktıktan hemen sonra, uzanıp sarılmasıyla bu düşüncem kayboldu. Dabin aynı Dabin'di, değişen bendim. Zamanı değiştirirken, kendimden de bir parça sunmuştum her seferinde.

Başkasının parfümü gibi kokmam çok hoşuna gitmemişti ki hemen geri çekildi. Son içtiği sigarayı söndürememişti, çatı katından inip de merdivenlerden hızla aşağı inerken ağlamasının sesini duyana dek, ucu hâlâ tüten izmarite bakıyordum. En sonunda da, parmağımın ucuyla asfalt duvara bastırdım.

Sigaranın dumanları, Dabin dışarı çıktıktan bir süre sonra anca dağıldı. Vardiyasını aksatan biri değildi, hiç olmamıştı ama aşağı indiğimde, sekreteri erkenden çıkış yaptığını söylemişti. Nedenini merak ediyordum tabi, "hastane" lafından sonra daha da artmıştı bu merakım. Ama bu zamana dek bir şey olmamıştı, bundan sonrasında da bir şey olmasını beklemiyordum.

Ama zaman, en istenmeyen şeyleri cımbızla çekip bize sunma yeteneğine sahipti. Bunu yaptığı için de ondan nefret ediyordum. En azından Kronos ile bir duygumuz karşılıklıydı. O benim değer verdiklerimi hırsız bir tilki misali kaçırıyordu, ben de onda ve sevgili dostu mekânda onarılması zor çatlaklara neden oluyordum.

İçime bir endişe düşmüştü. Hem sabah gördüğüm Neptün yüzünden bir şeylerin tersine döneceğini hissediyordum, hem de Kyungsoo'ya bir kötülük gelecek diye aklım çıkıyordu. Ne kadar rezil ihtimal varsa aklıma üşüşüyordu. Bunların hiçbirinin yaşanmaması için defalarca yalvarıp yakarıyordum.

Tanrı'nın istediği de buydu, eskiden olduğum gibi ona yeniden bağlanmamı istiyordu. Ne kadar asilik yaparsam yapayım, eninde sonunda sevdiğimi koruması için yine ona yakaracaktım.

Evine vardığımda, sakinlik içinde kapıyı açması tüm endişelerimi boşa çıkarmıştı. İçeri aceleyle girip, arkamdan kapıyı kapamamla birlikte bugün herhangi birinin onu rahatsız edip etmediğini sormuştum ve dümdüz kesilen ifadesiyle "Hayır?" demesi, beni ne kadar mutlu etmişti, izah etmem çok güç.

Ellerini, kendiminkilerin içine alıp öptüm, güvende olduğunu bilmek üzerime çöken karamsarlığı alıp götürmüştü. Sarıldıktan ve yüzümü boynuma gömdükten bir süre sonra, başını geri çekti. Kadın parfümü gibi koktuğumu söylüyordu, bir de tuhaf bir sigara kokusu alıyormuş.

Kyungsoo'ya, bir kadının onun yerinde olmak için iki gözü iki çeşme ağladığını söylemeye dilim varmadı. Onun yerine, en yakın arkadaşımla vedalaştığımı söyledim. Gerçekten de öyleydi. Çünkü diğer haftanın sonunda, Dabin'in işten ayrıldığını öğrendim. Böylelikle, Kang Dabin hayatıma nasıl hızla teşrif ettiyse aynı şekilde çıktı.

O benim hayatımdan arkasına bakmadan çıkmış olabilirdi ama yüzsüzlük yapıp arkasından koşmadan edemedim. Telefonuna ulaşamıyordum, hattını kapattırmıştı. Evine onu ziyarete gittiğimde, eşyalarını toplayan annesiyle karşılaşmayı da beklemiyordum. Dabin'in nerede olduğunu sorduğumda alacağımı düşündüğüm cevap, yeni işi için görüşmeye gittiğine benzer bir şeydi. Hayatına devam ettiğine inanmak istemiştim. Zavallı kadın, yüzüme baktıktan birkaç saniye sonra gözyaşlarını tutamayıp ağlamaya başlamıştı.

En başta ne olduğunu anlayamadım, hıçkırıklarının arasında Dabin'in benden çok söz ettiğini anlayabilmiştim sadece. Sonrasında öğrendiğim ise, zaten sonbahardan dolayı soğuyan havayı bana buz etmişti.

Dabin ölmüştü. Hastaneye gitme sebebi, ameliyata girmek içindi ve annesi, masada kaldığını söylüyordu. Doktordan dolayı değil, üzüntüden dolayı kalkamamıştı. Parayla ilgili şakaları kaldıramama sebebi de, ameliyat parasını denkleştirmeye çalışmasıydı.

Bunların hiçbirini bana anlatmamıştı. Dinleyeceğimi biliyordu, kendi dertlerini aktarmaya değer görmemesinden dolayıydı. Daha önce de ışın tedavisi için doktorunun ona yalvardığını ve tedaviyi reddettiğini söylememişti. Sigaraya iki yıl önce başladığında da nedenini söylememişti, nikotinin zaten az kalan ömrünü kısalttığını da söylememişti. Böyle olmasını kendi istediğini de söylememişti. Bana, aslında hiçbir şeyini anlatmamıştı.

Dabin'in bu yaptığı, yavaş yavaş kendini öldürmekti ve bunu hiçbir zaman anlayamamıştım. Bana karşı duygularının arkasına öyle bir ustalıkla saklamıştı ki, yalnızca bana âşık bir alt kıdemli gibi görünüyordu. Yaşamının sonuna yaklaşırken, nihayetinde bana olan duygularını itiraf etmek istemişti, ben de hayatımda başka birinin olduğunu söyleyerek kalan tek umudunu parçalamıştım.

Edindiğim tek arkadaşın, artık yaşamadığını öğrenmek beni mahvediyordu. Zamanın pençelerine onu bırakanın da ben olduğu gerçeği, annesine sarılıp ağlamama sebep oldu. Annesinden defalarca özür diledim, aklıma gelen her şey için. Dabin, benim edindiğim ilk arkadaşımdı ve onu kaybedeceğim, aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti.

Evinden çıkmadan önce, annesi elime bir zarf tutuşturdu. Benim okumam için bir zarf bırakmıştı. Bu kadar zamanı kırıp bükebilmeme rağmen, neredeyse hiç o zarfı açacak zamanı bulamadım. Belki cesaretsizdim. Belki de onu uğurlamaya gönlüm el vermiyordu.

Şanslarımdan birini de, edinebildiğim tek arkadaşımı geri getirmek için harcadım. Ancak hayır, hiçbir işe yaramamıştı. Zaman onu çoktan pençelerine takmıştı ve onu kurtarmak için fazla oyalanmıştım. Gücüm ancak, arkasından yas tutmaya yetecekti.

Geri döndüğümde, zarfı Kyungsoo'ya verdim ve hiç bırakmayacakmış gibi sıkı sıkı ona sarıldım. Yanımda birinin olduğunu bilmeye ihtiyacım vardı, bu da hayatımda kalan tek kişi, Kyungsoo olabilirdi. Kollarını, çıkarmaya hal bulamadığım ceketin içinden belime doladı ve boynuma yüzünü yaslayıp, üzüntümü atmam için izin verdi.

Sadece kaybettiğim arkadaşım için ağlamıyordum, onu kurtarmak için hiç düşünmeden harcadığım şansım için de canım acımıyordu. Yanımda kimsenin olmayacağı, beni öylesine sarmalamış bir korkuydu ki bunun üstesinden gelebilmenin tek yolu birinin omzunda ağlamaktı. 

Tek arkadaşımın ölümü, bana aslında hiçbir şeye sahip olamayacağımı iyice belletmişti. Asla bir şeye sahip olamazdım, sadece yanımdan ayrılmamalarını sağlayabilirdim ki bunu çoğu insan, üstünde hak sahipliği tanımak olarak algılıyordu.

O gece, Kyungsoo benimle birlikte misafir odasında uyudu. Benim ağlamam kesilene dek ellerimi tuttu ve eğer istersem, yarın sabah onun için kilisede mum yakabileceğimizi söyledi. Bencilliğimden damla kalmamıştı, bunu da kabul ettiğimde anladım. Zamanı değiştirebilmem, aslında değer verdiklerimi yanımda tutabilmeme yarıyordu.

Gece uyurken arkasından sarıldığımda, Kyungsoo'nun hiç gitmemesi için dua ettim. Bu da benim, yıllar sonra ilk defa Tanrı'ya yakarışlarımı sunmamdı.

 

 

Akt V: Geri Dönüş – Terazi

Ölüm tehdidinden sonra başka bir şey olmadı. Yavaş yavaş unutuluyordu, ya da yerden göğe dek ettiğim laflar tehditkârı baya korkutmuş olmalıydı. Her iki şekilde olursa olsun, artık yolda ona sataşan kimse de kalmamıştı.

Evet, insanlar her büyük suçun dahi bir affı olduğuna inanmak istiyordu. Kendilerinin de bir gün bu merhamete ihtiyaç duyacaklarını hatırladıklarında, suçları yerin katlarca altına gömebiliyorlardı.

Kyungsoo'yu tiyatro kadrosuna geri çağırmışlardı. Telefonda konuşurken, teklifi reddetmesini söylemiştim ama beni susturup, teklifi kabul etmişti.

"Ne yapacaktım?" demişti hemen telefonu kapadığında, bana kızan bir ifade takınmaya çalışırken. Eh, çok söz söyleme hakkım yoktu. Sevgilisi olmam, üstelik temelli onun evinde kalmam, eğer sahneye çıkmak istiyorsa ağzımı açma hakkını bana vermiyordu. Bu yüzden elimden gelebilecek tek şeyi yapmam ve provalarına katılırken ona hiçbir zarar gelmediğinden emin olmam gerekiyordu.

Kadrosu, ona yabancı gibi davranıyordu. Kıdemlilerine saygılı davranmaları gerekmez miydi? Ama hayır, zerre saygıları yoktu. Benim kulise girip çıkmam, Kyungsoo'nun tek başına sahne aldığı perdelerden daha az rahatsızlık veriyordu.

Anlaşılan kadro, bu oyunun tekrardan sahnelenmesini istemiyordu ama Kyungsoo'nun tekrardan başrolde yer almasını isteyen tiyatro binasının sahibiydi. İyi, en azından buradaki bir kıdemlilerine saygıları vardı ve bu oyunu tekrardan perdeye koymayı kabul etmişlerdi. Provaların sonuna doğru, Kyungsoo sahnede olması gerekenden daha fazla yalnız durmaya başladı.

Kimse, birkaç dekoratör haricinde burada ona eski değerini vermiyordu ve sahnede tek başına görmek beni dahi üzüyordu. Onun ise neler hissettiğini hayal edemiyordum. Elinden gelenin en iyisini yapacaksa da, içinde eksikliklerden dolayı bir burukluk kalacaktı.

Oyunun son geldiği hâl, öyle vahimdi ki izlemeye gelecek küçük bir insan topluluğunun da bir zevk almayacağı ortadaydı. Genellikle provalarında en önde otururdum, Kyungsoo artık rolünden sıyrılıyor ve benim oturduğum yere dönüp özür dilercesine bana bakıyordu. Bunu izlememi o da istemiyordu; ne diyebilirdim ki?

Keşke en başında reddetseydim, diye düşündüğünü tahmin etmekten öteye geçemiyordum. Artık kendini daha da içine kapatıyordu ve onu böyle görmeyi sevmiyordum da. Tüm duygularını, üzgünlüğüyle beraber gizliyordu.

Kostümlü provalarından birinde, kuliste kullandığı masaya büyük bir buket sevdiği çiçeklerden koydum ve o gün için yanında olamayacağımla ilgili bir not yazdım. Anlayışla karşılayacağını biliyordum çünkü Kyungsoo beni de, unutmabeni buketlerini de seviyordu.

Tiyatro binasının girişindeki aynalardan birinde, gözlerimin artık yeşile çeviren tonlarına baktım. Merak ediyordum, acaba tüm şanslarımı harcadıktan ve... görme duyumu yitirdikten sonra da bu yeteneğimi kullanabilecek miydim? Muhtemelen hayır. Artık görmeyeceğim gerçeğinden daha az korkar hale gelmiştim. Git gide yitirdiğim görüşüm de endişe olmaktan çıkmıştı.

Bu kadardı.

Gerekirse kapanan çatlakları yine aralayacaktım. Zamanı geriye alıp, Kyungsoo'yu bu durumundan kurtarmam lazımdı.

 

 

***

Akşama hava yağmurlu gösteriyordu, ben de evde karşılıklı masa süsleyip yemek yemeyi teklif etmiştim, tıpkı bir restorana gitmişiz gibi.

Kyungsoo çok dışarı çıkmayı seven biri değildi, hatta prova olmasa dışarı çıkmayı teklif bile etmezdi. Onu lüks restoranlara götürüp pahalı hediyelere boğmamı beklemiyordu. Sadece karşılıklı oturmak ve aramıza bir mum koymanın yeterli romantik ortam olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ve böyle düşünmesine isyan edecek değildim, parayla satın alınamayacak kadar çok şey veriyordu bana. Bunun en başında da, nasıl karşılayacağımı bilmediğim sevgisi ve güveni vardı.

Kuliste ona bıraktığım çiçekleri bir vazoya koymuştu, odanın çaprazında tam da beraber aldığımız tablonun kenarında duruyordu. Unutmabeni demetinin arasına sıkıştırılmış bahar yıldızları, yaktığımız küçük mumların ışıkları arasında beyazdan çok ateşle aynı renk görünüyordu.

Ona, yeteneğim hakkında saklı kalan şeyleri açıklamaya karar vermiştim. Bir yanım, aklıma gelen her kelimeyle heyecanıma engel olamadan anlatmak istiyordu. Bir yanım da, ki bu baskın ve mantıklı davranandı, sakinlik içinde bekleyip en uygun zamanda söylememi öneriyordu. Ona uyuyordum, şu an Kyungsoo'nun neşeyle anlattığını dinlerken de nasıl konuyu açacağımı kafamda kurmaya çalışıyordum.

Ah Tanrım. Onu şu kadarcık tanımamla evlilik teklifi etsem, daha kolay dile getirirdim herhalde. Çünkü Kyungsoo'nun ne tepki vereceğini tahmin etmek, bir evlilik teklifinde bile daha kolaydı. Neyse ki bugün keyfi yerindeydi. Prova iptal olduğu için günün geri kalanını yanımda, ofisimde geçirmişti. Eve geri gelmeden önce de sevdiği kitapçıdan yeni birkaç şey almıştı.

Bir de bugün Dabin'in evinin önüne bir buket beyaz krizantem koymaya gitmiştik. Evinin önüne gittiğimizde, basamaklardan çıkarken koluma girdi. Çünkü artık gözlük olmadan burnumun ucunu bile göremiyordum ve Kyungsoo nasıl sürekli lens değiştirmeme rağmen hâlâ düzgün göremediğimi merak ediyordu.

Şimdi de karşımda oturuyordu ve söylediklerimi dinlerken, tek elini yumruk yapıp yanağına yaslamıştı. Küçük mumlardan biri söndüğünde geriye kalan azıcık, loş ışıktaki görüntüsü yüzünden nefesim kesildi.

Bazen Kyungsoo'nun gerçek olamayacak kadar güzel olduğunu düşünüyordum. Zamanın illüzyonlarından biri olmalıydı. Bunu ona dile getirdiğim her seferde, saçmalamayı bırakmam gerektiğini söylerdi.

Yalan söylemiyordum, Zaman'ın gözüne girse almak için kendini paralayacağı kadar güzeldi. Rhea'yı ve bu dünyadan kopardığı tüm o yetenekli şarkıcıları aldığı gibi... Kyungsoo'ya da şıp diye tutulacağını biliyordum. Belki onu şu ana dek pençelerine takmadıysa, sebebi bendim. Zaman, ona yapabileceklerimden korkuyordu. Bundan sonrası için de, değiştiği her dakikası için de...

"Yine niye bu denli dalgınsın?" Elini, gözümün önünde sallamasa belki mumun neredeyse örtüye damlayacağını fark edemeyecektim. Hiç, hayatım. Sadece Kronos'a kin tutmakla meşguldüm.

"Güzelliğine dalmışım." Eğrilen mumu tuttu, o sırada renkten renge giren yüzünü daha net göremezdim. "Beni utandırıyorsun."

"Ve bundan şikayetçi misin?" Düzelttiği mum diğer tarafa düşünce, bu sefer ben müdahale ettim. Mumum devrilmesi çok normaldi, durduğu taban yumuşamıştı. "Şikayetçi değilim, ama bu kadar iltifata da alışık değilim." Bir tiyatro oyuncusu olarak başardığı şeylerden bahsetmiyordu. Rol yapma kabiliyetiyle ilgili tek yorum yapanın ben olmadığıma emindim. Özellikle de şu an altında masayı kurduğumuz avizenin bir hayranının hediyesi olduğunu hatırlayınca...

Kişiliğinden bahsediyordu. Kyungsoo'nun sakınmadan gerçek renklerini gösterdiği kişi bendim. Bu yüzden de kendimle gurur duymalıydım, galiba?

"Canım, sana söylemem gereken önemli bir şey var." Konuyu daha dolandırırsam, bunun bir çıkışı olmayacağını fark ettiğimden hemen girişi yaptım. Elini sıkı sıkıya kavramıştım, eğer parmaklarımın arasından kayıp giderse, bir tekrarı olmayacakmış ve elini tutamayacakmışım gibi tutuyordum.

Başparmağımla, elinin üstünü okşuyordum. Kyungsoo söyleyeceğim şeyi dinlemek için bana odaklandı. Açıkçası, yüz ifademden nasıl bir şeyden bahsedeceğimi merak ettiğini anlamak zor değildi. Biraz ürkmüş görünüyordu, yine de.

"Kötü bir şey olmadı, kendini strese sokmana gerek yok." Mimikleri gevşedi ama bu sefer de ne diyeceğimi kestiremediği için ayrıca bir merak duyuyordu. Elini haddinden fazla sıkmış olmalıydım ki bileğini oynatıp elini geri çekmeye çalıştı.

"Sana, zamanı geri alabildiğimle ilgili dediklerimi hatırlıyor musun?" dediğimin üstüne tek kaşını kaldırdı. Ciddi olmadığımı düşünüyordu ama ben o sırada hakkımdaki en büyük gerçeği açıklamıştım. "Evet, hatırlıyorum?" Yalvarıyordum ki delirdiğime kanaat getirmesin. "O şey doğruydu." Dediğim üstüne duraksadı, kısık bir tonda gülmeye başladı sonra. İnanmadığının ben de farkındaydım, böyle bir şeye kimse ilk söyleyişte inanmazdı.

"Jongin, saçmalama."

"İmkansız olduğunu düşünüyorsun, değil mi?" Tabi, ilk buluşmamızda ona yaptığım maskaralık sayılacak şeyden sonra, beni hayatta bu dediğim için ciddiye almayacaktı. "Yalan söylemiyorum. Kyungsoo, sana asla yalan söyleyemem." Fazla iddialı olabilirdi ama şaka değildi. Ona yalan söylemeye cesareti muhtemelen hiçbir zaman bulamayacaktım.

"Kanıtla?" Elbette, gözüyle görmek istiyordu. Küçük bir numaradan can çıkmazdı herhalde. Küçük bir şey, onu zaman olgusunun dışına çıkarıp tüm inançlarını allak bullak etmekten ziyade, küçücük bir şey... Kolunun yanında duran bardağı işaret ettim. "Onu yere at." Bardak düştükten hemen sonra, yerine geri alabilirdim. Küçük ve basitti, üstelik onu ikna etmeye yeterdi.

"Bardağı kırıldıktan sonra eski haline mi getireceksin, hokus pokus yapıp?" Gülüyordu ama benim mimiklerimin sıfırlandığını görmesi, yavaş yavaş onunkileri de dümdüz etti. "Sen delirmişsin." Bir bardağa, bir de bana baktı. Ayağa kalkıp, geri geri yürümemden daha ciddi bir hareket beklemediği kesindi. "Hadi, bardağı yere at."

"Hayır?"

"Bak, yemin ediyorum. Eğer bardak kırılırsa ve ben onu düzeltecek hiçbir halt yapamazsam bu yağmurda dışarı çıkıp aynısından sana alacağım. Oldu mu?" Elinin tersiyle bardağa vurunca, bardak hızla halıya düştü ve paramparça oldu. "Bekliyorum."

Elimi ona uzattım, zamandan etkilenmemesi ve geri dönüşünü görebilmesi için bana değmesi gerekiyordu; zaten elimi bırakmasını da istemiyordum. Parmaklarının ucundan tuttum ve boşta kalan elimle bardağı işaret ettim. "Cam parçalarını izle."

Halının üstüne dağılan cam parçaları ve etrafa saçılan şarap damlaları toplandı, bardak tam patlamadan önceki bütün haline döndü ve masanın üstünde, tam Kyungsoo'nun elinin dibindeki yerinde durdu. Tırnağının ucuyla bardağa dokundu, yeniden paramparça olması ihtimaline karşı. Ama hayır, birkaç dakika önce nasılsa aynısıydı.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim ama nasıl karşılayacağını bilmediğim için şakaya vurdum. Keşke vurmasaymışım ama... O zamanda da doğruyu söylüyordum." Bir gözü hâlâ bardaktaydı ve muhtemelen, böyle bir şeyin nasıl mümkün olduğunu düşünüyordu. "Daha önce de bunu... kullandın mı?" Bardağı kırılmadığı ana getirmemden bahsediyordu.

"Birkaç kez." Gözlüğümü temizleyebilmek için masadan kalktım. Mum, bu kadar yakın durduğum için camlarını is lekesiyle kaplıyordu. Aklıma ilk gelenleri söylemeli miydim bilmiyorum. Evet, Nana ile olan anlaşmamız yüzünden görme yeteneğimi kaybetmeme neden olanlar azınlıktaydı ama onların dışındaki örnekleri kendime saklamalıydım. Müteşekkirdim, eğer her zamanı değiştirdiğimde haklarımdan biri gitseydi şimdiye dek onlarca kez görüşümü kaybetmiştim.

Hayatımda ilk defa devam ettirmekte kararlı olduğum bir ilişkim vardı, belki ilk defa birine "sevgilim" diye hitap edebiliyordum ve benim gibi hiç deneyimi olmayan biri için yapacağım her yanlış çok tehlikeliydi. Randevularımıza geç kaldığım için zamanı değiştirmiştim, ay dönümümüzü hatırlamadığım için günleri atlatmış ya da haftayı başa almıştım... Hatam gerçekten çok fazlaydı. Ama elimden geldiğince iyi anılarımız biriksin istiyordum ve ilk başvurduğum şey de hatalarımı aradan çıkarmaktı.

"Bir kere seni köprü kenarından kurtarmak için, bir kere seni öldürmekle ilgili tehdit savuran birini aradan çıkarmak için, bir kere de en yakın arkadaşımı kurtarmak için..." Aynaya baktığında yeşile çalan bir renk görmemin sebebiydi.

Gözlüğü geri taktığımda, masadan kalkıp arkama sarıldı. Ellerini karnımın üstüne koyup birleştirdi. Tam göğsünü yasladığı için, onun kalp atışını kendi kulaklarımda duyabiliyordum. Ve dünyanın en özenle hazırlanmış resitalinden çok daha huzur vericiydi.

Onu bu durumundan kurtarmak istiyordum. Belki üstüne suçun atılmadığı zamana geri götürmek ve bu kadar emeğini verdiği oyununu daha güzel sunabilmesi için. Ya da yürürken insanların ona öfkeyle, nefretle bakması yerine tiyatrodaki rollerini hatırlayabilmesi için. Ya da gazeteye çıkarken başlığında bir suçlamanın değil, son oynadığı rolün muazzamlığının yer alabilmesi için.

O gün, birbirimize söz verdik. Ben onu, bu durumundan kurtaracağıma yemin ettim. O da zaman nasıl değişirse değişsin, hep benim yanımda kalacağına dair bana söz verdi. Ve ben şimdiye dek asla Kyungsoo'nun sözünden döndüğünü görmemiştim. Kyungsoo'ya en büyük sırrımı açmıştım, o da kalbini tamamen bana vermişti.

 

 

Akt VI : Oğlak – Kurtarış

Bana, her şeyini anlatmasını istemiştim. Şimdiye dek anlatmaya çekindiği her şeyini, pişmanlık duyduğu her olayı, "keşke" demek zorunda kaldığı her durumu... Onun odasındaki büyük yatağa karşılıklı uzanmış, açık pencereden giren rüzgardan dolayı ürperip birbirimize gittikçe yaklaşırken başka kimsenin duymasını istemediğimiz şeyleri birbirimize anlatmıştık. En sonunda, bir parmağımla yanağını okşuyordum. Sonrasında ise konuşmaya öyle dalmıştık ki, parmağımın yanağından çıkıp yüz hatlarının tüm kıvrımlarında dolandığını kolay kolay fark edemedim.

Planımız hazırdı, onun sahnelenecek oyunun son provalarına geri dönecektik. O zaman dilimine dönmemiz aynı zamanda ona suçu atan kişiyi bulmamıza da yardımcı olacaktık. Hem adına çıkan pis iftirayı temizlememize yardımcı olacaktı, hem de onu sevdiği şeyi yapmaya geri götürmüş olacaktım.

Uyumadan hemen önce, kafes gibi hissettiren bu binanın artık eskisi gibi saklanabileceği bir ev olduğunu söylemişti. Doğru duyduğuma emindim. O yastıkla omzum arasındaki boşluğa sığınıp uyurken, bense kaç şansım kaldığını hesaplamaya çalışıyordum. Zamanı aylar, hatta yarım yıl öncesine çekecektim, kesinlikle bir şansımı daha götürecekti. Ancak, buna kesinlikle değecekti. En azından öyle olduğuna inanmak istiyordum.

Sabah uyandığında, yatağın öbür ucundaydı ve uzanış şeklinden dolayı yüzünü görmem imkansızdı. Ama uyurken dahi tuttuğu elimi bırakmamıştı, Kyungsoo gibi birini hak edip etmediğimi düşünerek kendimi karamsarlığa itemezdim.

Kadrosu onu asık bir suratla karşıladı. Her provada bunu görmenin, artık tüm neşesini sömüreceğini sanıyorlardı ancak Kyungsoo oldukça mutluydu. Bu takım arkadaşlarının eskisi gibi ona güveneceğine dair gelen eminlik duygusundan da olabilirdi, üstüne ağırlık yapan her şeyi bana anlattığından da. İç sesim, bunun büyük bir ihtimal ikincisinden kaynaklandığını söylüyordu. Bu sefer, iç sesimin taraf tutmaktan çok gerçeği söylediğini düşünüyordum.

Oyununun en son tarihini hâlâ hatırlıyordu, bu yüzden arşivden bir gazete bulup tarihleri karıştırmamız gerekmemişti. Operanın sahnelenmesinden üç gün önce, benim şirketime bağlı bir alt mağaza zincirinin en büyük satış yerlerinden birinde yangın çıkmıştı. Kamera kayıtlarında görünen herkesi tutukladıklarından ve o an yanıp kül olan her şeyden arta kalanları parmak izi toplamak için kullandıklarından suçlu profiline alabilecekleri tek kişi Kyungsoo'ydu. Bana her şeyi anlatmıştı, her şeyi.

Provasından hemen önce ona aldığım çiçek buketini, ışıklı masanın kenarına koydu ve pili bitmek üzere olan saate baktı. "Ne yapmamız gerekiyor?"

"Bana, kesin bir zaman söylemen gerekiyor. Kesin bir tarih." Defalarca deneyip yanılmak yerine, sınırlı şanslarımdan yalnızca birini kullanmak daha cazip geliyordu. "Yangın çıkmadan önceki son provanız ne zamandı, Kyungsoo?" Duraksadı, adına yazılıp çizilen şeylerin olmadığı en son zamanı hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. "30 Mart... mıydı? Evet, 30 Mart, saat gece iki." Eh, fazlasıyla kendinden emin söylediğine göre hatası da olmamalıydı.

"Biliyor musun... Eskiden sahneleyeceğimiz oyun çok daha güzeldi. Üstelik herkes kostümlerle birlikte çalışmak istiyordu, o yüzden birkaç saat sadece kostümleri hazırlayıp ertesi gün gerçekten sahne alacakmışız gibi çalışıyorduk. Daha eğlenceliydi ve sahnede nerede durup duracağını hazırlamak daha kolay oluyordu." Işıklı masanın sandalyesine çöktü.

"İzleyebilir miyim, kostümlü provanı?"

"Sorman bile hata, elbette ki izleyebilirsin." Koltuğun kenarında duran parmaklarımı kaldırıp, kendininkilere doladı. "Zamanı bükmek nasıl bir his?" Bana şimdiye dek sorulmuş en tuhaf soru olabilirdi. Ama düşününce, oldukça normal karşılanmalıydı. Zamanı değiştirebildiğimi bilen tek kişi, Kyungsoo'ydu ve bunu sormak en doğal hakkıydı

Bilmiyordum, daha önce bir hisse benzetme olanağım olmamıştı. O kadar içten gelen bir davranıştı ki, adeta bir alışkanlıktı. Sabah kalkıp evi arşınlamak ve pencereden dışarı bakıp sabah doğan güneşi izlemek gibiydi. Asla nedenini sorgulamamıştım, o kadar alışageldiğim bir şeydi ki...

Aklıma ilk buluşmamızda yaptığım benzetme geldi, ben de onu kullandım. "Film şeridini geriye almak gibi. Filmin bir kısmını en baştan izlemekten farksız." Başımla, karşıdaki ışıklı aynayı işaret ettim.

"Yansımana bak, onu bir daha böyle üzgün görmeyeceksin."

Zamanın, değişimine direnç gösterdiğine ilk kez tanık oluyordum. Sözümü dinletebildiğim en nadide şeyin bana karşı koyması olası bir durum bile değilken şu an aynadaki ampulleri teker teker patlatıyor, hatta aynayı da yıpratıyordu. Sırlanmış camın çıtırtılarını duyabilecek kadar yüksek sesliydi hem de. Tavandan sarkan kablolar, penceresi olmayan odanın içinde esen rüzgardan dolayı sallandı ve dayanamayıp aşağı sarktılar.

Bu kadar yüksek sesle çatırdayan bir aynanın patlaması tahmini bile gerektirmeyen bir durumdu. Aynanın parçalarının, arkasındaki simsiyah sırla birlikte parçalandığını gördüğümde, sandalyede oturan Kyungsoo'yu kendime çektim. Ayna patladığında saçılan camların bir yerine saplanmaması için hem kendi elleriyle yüzünü kapatıyordu, hem de kolumun arkasına saklanıyordu.

Kalan son ampul de söndüğünde, oda zifiri karanlığa gömüldü. Odanın içinde yanmaya devam eden tek şey, yeşil çıkış yazısıydı. Bu kadar gürültüden sonra, odaya birilerinin gelmesi gerekiyordu.

Zamanı değiştirebildiğimi anlamam, içeri koşan herkesin büyük bir endişeyle Kyungsoo'yu kontrol etmesini görmemle oldu. Telaşla iyi olup olmadığını soranlar karşısında gözleri doluyordu.

Onu başka bir odaya götürmeleri sırasında, en arkadakilerden birine saatin kaç olduğunu sordum. Kostümünün altındaki kol saatine bakıp, saatin neredeyse gece ikiye yaklaştığını söyledi.

Başarmıştım.

 

 

***

Gece provalarının, aslında kadrosu için normal olduğunu öğrenmem çok kısa sürdü. Batan bir cam parçası olup olmadığını kontrol etmek için seyirci koltuklarının ışık alan ön sıralarına oturmuştuk. Bir an inanmak istemedim çünkü burası, ışıkları açıldığında devasa görünüyordu. Işık etkisi, daha önce katıldığım provalarının hiçbirinde böyle çok ışıklandırma görmemiştim.

Gece prova yapmak daha çok işlerine geliyordu, ışıklandırmayı ayarlamak için en uygun zamanın bu olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Bugünkü sona ermişti. Birazdan eşyaları toparlayıp, evlerine dağılacaklardı.

Kyungsoo'nun bana anlattığına göre de, önünden geçecekleri dükkanın yakılmasına da yarım saatten az bir süre vardı.

"Buraya yakın bir yer için, polis arama yapıyor... Dışarı çıkmayın." Bir süre daha burada kalmalarını söylediğimde, artık eski soğuk hallerinden eser kalmayan kadronun hepsi kafa karışıklığıyla bana baktı. Lafı çevir Jongin, çabuk lafı çevir.

"Kargaşadan etkilenmeyin diye söyledim. Eğer bir sıkıntı yoksa size ulaşırım." Ha şöyle. Grubun ortasında oturan Kyungsoo'yu işaret ettim. "Onu ararım." Kapıyı aralayıp, tiyatro binasının koridorunda bambaşka bir zaman yarışına girmeden önce en son gördüğüm şey, Kyungsoo'nun arkamdan el sallamasıydı.

Gözlük olmasa önümdekinin kapı mı yoksa fotoğraf sergisindeki bir tablonun çerçevesi mi olduğunu ayırt edemeyecek kadar görüşüm bulanıktı. Eh, gözlükle de şahane bir görüşüm yoktu ama ne olursa olsun arabanın kapısını fark etmeme yeterliydi.

Yetişememek ya da kısacık bir zamanla kaçırmak gibi bir derdim yoktu. İstesem zamanı yavaşlatabilirdim, daha güzeliyse mekânı da değiştirmekti ama risk almak, yapacağım en kötü seçim olurdu. Gözlük bu haliyle başımı ağrıtıyordu.

Binanın önüne vardığımda, gece vardiyasındaki birkaç genci ve alışverişini tamamlayan bir grubu görebiliyordum. Aralarında gözüme çarpan ilk kişi, diğerlerinin konuşmasına müsaade ederken elektrik kablolarını aranandı. Kameraları kapatmaya çalışıyordu. Bir anda kafama dank etti; suçu başkasının üstüne atmak için muhabbet açıyorlardı. Çünkü, değiştirdiğim zamana göre şu an konuşmaları gereken kişi Kyungsoo'ydu ve durdukları yer tam kameranın altında olduğu için, kapanan kayıttaki son görünen de o olacaktı.

Son kalan iki hakkımdan birini de, şehrin uzak taraflarında devriyede gezen polisleri buraya çekmek için kullanabilirdim. Kulağa çok mantıklı geliyordu, suçüstü yakalanmaları belki şu an konuştukları çalışanın da hayatını kurtaracaktı.

İki farklı zamanda yaşanan olayı yapboz parçaları gibi birleştirmek, sıkıntıydı ama başka çarem de yoktu. Şimdiki binanın olduğu saatle, polislerin buraya yaklaştığı saati birleştirecektim. Çok şansa bırakılan bir işti ve tutturamazsam, boşu boşuna bir kere daha görme yetimin bir parçası gidecekti.

Adı gibiydi işte, şanslarımdan birini harcayacaktım. Dükkândaki küçük grup, genci ellerindeki kibrit ve çakmaklarla tehdit ediyordu.

Gecenin en koyu saatlerinden biriyle şimdiki sakinliğini birleştirdiğim için gökyüzü, bu iki farklı gecenin renklerine bürünmek zorunda kalıyordu, abanoz siyahıyla şehrin soluk yıldızları birleşti ve en sonunda deniz gibi duruldu.

Devriyede gezen polis arabalarının mavi-kırmızı ışıklarını gördüğümde, şansımı yerinde kullanamayacağımla ilgili içimde oluşan endişe dağılıverdi. Devriyenin ışıklarını ve sirenlerini duyan genç grubu, tehdit ettikleri çalışanı bırakmak zorunda kaldı. Polislerin içeri girdiğini ve elinde kibrit olanların kollarından tutup, arkaya çevirdiklerini görmemle başımı direksiyona yasladım. Son bir hakkım kalmıştı ve gözlükle bile puslu bir görüş açım vardı.

Bu kadardı. Dükkân yakılmamıştı, asıl suçluları ele vermiştim ve en önemlisi Kyungsoo hâlâ tiyatro binasında güvendeydi. Ah, yağmur yağıyordu. Bu saatlerde, değiştirdiğim gidişata göre evden çıkmış olmam ve nasıl görme yeteneğimi kaybedeceğimle ilgili hiddetlenmem gerekirdi.

Köprünün yakınlarında, yine aynı pırıltıyı görmemle birlikte zaten yavaş giden arabayı durdurdum. Arabanın önündeki parıltı, Nana değildi. Yağan yağmurdan dolayı, köprüden geçenlerin dikkatli olması için konulan fosforlu bir dikkat tabelasıydı. Rüzgârdan dolayı yana devrildiğinden yansıttığı ışık çok az görünüyordu. Ve ben bunu peri ışığı sanmıştım. Arabayı, köprüde aynı yere bıraktım ve kaldırıma çıktım.

Tiyatro binası çok yakındaydı, yürüyerek rahatlıkla varabilirdim. Yağan yağmuru umursamadan, ağır adımlarla köprüden geçtim. Git gide kaybettiğim görme yetimin kalan son parçasına tutunmak zorundaydım. Köprü korkuluklarının siyah siluetleri, bana hatırlanmaya değer anıları çağrıştırmıyordu. Ellerimi uzatsam korkuluklara değil de aşağı uzanan Kyungsoo'nun sırtına değecekmişim gibi bir his vardı. Ayaklarım kurşun gibi ağırdı, o yüzden sadece sürüyebiliyormuşum gibi hissediyordum. Yağmur damlaları omzuma indikçe, bu ağırlığın bir kısmını da beraber götürüyorlardı ama yürümem imkânsızdı.

Tiyatro binasının karşısına vardığımda, giriş kapısında elinde şemsiyeyle bekleyen Kyungsoo'yu gördüm. Her şeyi kabataslak bir siluetten ibaret algılayabiliyordum ama

tiyatro kapısında, elinde şemsiyeyle beni bekleyenin Kyungsoo olduğunu anlamak için onun yüzünü tamamen görmeme gerek bile yoktu.

Kaldırımı geçip, tiyatronun tabelasının altında durduğumda yağmur bir nebze kesildi. Yine de uğuldayarak öten rüzgâr yüzünden tüm vücudum ıslanmaya devam ediyordu ki bir anda üstüme karanlık bir şey kapandı.

Şemsiyeyi bana tutuyordu. Kendisi kapının altında, kuru kalan noktada olduğu için şemsiyeyi bana uzatıyordu. Şemsiyenin sapını tutan elini yokladım. Hâlâ karşımdaydı, bu da bilmeye ihtiyacım olan tek şeydi.

Ben karanlığa gömülebilirdim, Kyungsoo ise beni yağmurlardan ve fırtınalardan korumak için her daim karşımda olacaktı.

 

 

Akt VII : Balık – Kapanış

"...Tüm sevginiz defedilecek

Ve siz azizler, hepiniz kutsanacaksınız..."

Şu 22 yıllık hayatımda daha önce tiyatro oyunu izlemediğim için Kyungsoo'dan sağlam bir azar işitmiştim. Bu sefer, kendimi savunacak hiçbir şeyim yoktu, zaten ne desem benim aleyhime kullanılacak kelimelerden ibaret olacaktı.

Yine de, bu öfkesine rağmen ilk izleyeceğim oyunun, onun nihayetinde sergileneceği olmasından da mutluluk duyuyordu. Yalan söyleme hakkını artık kendime tanımıyordum, eğer daha önce bir tiyatro oyunu izlemiş olsaydım yine o operanın yanına yaklaşamazlardı. Işıklandırmalar, akustik öyle yerli yerindeydi ki bunun sahnelendiğini unutup, sanki karşınızda gerçek bir trajedi yaşanıyor gibi hissederdiniz. Yani benim tüylerim diken diken izlerken hissettiğim şey tam olarak buydu. O, tiyatronun çok sevgili Melpomene'iydi, maskesini taktığında kimse bunun bir sahne oyunu olduğunu anlayamazdı.

Son perde kapanmadan önceyse, Yedi Burçluk Döngü'yü oyuncuların tepesinde görmüştüm. Dans hareketleri, belki farkında değillerdi ama döngüyü tamamlayacak nitelikte dönüşlerden ve adımlardan oluşuyordu. Tüylerimi diken diken eden şeylerden biri de buydu, yıllarca yaptığım dansa çok benziyordu.

Tiyatro, dansıyla olsun ya da müziğiyle olsun insanın sanata olan bağlılığının yegâne bir göstergesiydi. Hazırladıkları ve sahneledikleri oyunlarla olsun, piyanoyla olsun ya da dans ederek olsun, insan sanat olmadan yaşayamayacağını her daim dışarı vuruyordu.

"...Seni çevreleyen yedi şeytan var

Evinde saklanan yedi şeytan

Görüyorsun ya, bu günün doğumunda da ölüydüm

Bu gün battığında da ölü olacağım..."

Perde kapanmadan önce, arkamı dönüp izleyenlere şöyle bir bakmak istedim. Hepsi ayaktaydı, hepsinin tutturduğu alkışın asıl hedefi belliydi: Kyungsoo. Kadrosuyla dizilip, izleyicileri selamlarken, tam karşısında oturan bana gözleriyle teşekkür ediyordu. Defalarca, bu kapanış konuşmasını yapmak için eline mikrofon tutuşturulduğu zamanda da devam etti. Gördüğüm en son şeyin, onun mutlu yüzü olmasından daha fazla bir şey dileyemezdim.

Çünkü bu bencil dünyada, gözlerimin rastlayabileceği en güzel, en nadide şey oydu. Yıldızlardan daha parlak, bunun yanında da gökyüzü gibi sarıp sarmalayan...

 

 

***

Ertesi gün, şehrin ücra köşelerinde kaderine terk edilmiş bir harabe buldum. Tıpkı büyüdüğüm o yıkık mihrabı andırıyordu. Her yerinden yeşillikler çıkmış ve binanın içini kaplamıştı. Üst kat çökmüştü, metal destekler ağırlığa dayanamayıp eğrilmişlerdi ve tam çöküntünün olduğu nokta, dolunayı en net yakalayan noktaydı.

Dizlerimin üstüne çöktüm ve o noktadan gökyüzüne baktım. Ay ışığı, gökyüzünün çatlakları kapandığından beri çok daha berraktı. Buranın, ölüme terk edilmiş bir kiliseydi, karşımdaki duvara yüzümü döndürdüğümde silinen Meryem freskinin kalan parçalarını görüyordum. Mumluklar paslanmıştı, dizilen sandalyeler yağmurlardan ya da dökülen tavandan dolayı kırılmıştı. Koridorun sonundaysa, devasa bir orgun kalıntıları duruyordu. Montelendiği duvardan parçaları sökülmüştü ve vahim bir haldeydi.

Orgun pedallarının olduğu korunaklı yere saklanmış bir çocuk vardı. Beni gördüğünde, uzandığı yerden kalktı. Kaçacağını düşünüyordum ancak orgun çürümüş klavyesine tutunup arkasına sindi.

Sakin adımlarla yaklaştım ve neme dayanamayıp çökmek üzere olan sandalyeye oturdum. Göründüğünden daha sağlam olduğu kesindi, çıtırtı sesi bile gelmemişti. Beni izleyen çocuk, fazlasıyla ürkekti, doğası gereği de biraz yabanıldı. Parmaklarımın klavyeye değmesiyle de kaşlarını sertçe çattı.

Org, yaşamıyordu. Onu hayata getirebilirdim, bu da son şansımı artık feda edeceğim anlamına geliyordu. Zamana karşı çıkmak benim kanımda geziyordu evet, fakat onu değiştirmek için bir isteğim kalmamıştı. Hem, ona bu denli karşıt durmama rağmen bana bağrından en güzel hediyesini bağışlamıştı. Yedi yaşamım olsa, yedisini de çekinmeden ona vereceğim ilham perimi. Kendi kaderimi bozmamdan sonra, onu düzeltmem için gece karanlığında elimden tutup yürüyen kişiyi. Mahvettiğim hayatı kurtarmam için bana bahşedilen nadide peri ışığımı.

Nana, eğer hâlâ buradaysan son şansımı al ve bu orgu canlandır. Artık ihtiyacım olan her şeyi görmüş bir insanım ben.

Parmaklarım, orgun klavyesine değdiğinde keskin bir Do notası boşlukta yankılandı. En iyi hatırladığım şeyi çalıyordum, Passacaglia D Minör.

Gözlerimi kapadım, gözlerimi araladığımda karanlık kaybolmadığına göre Nana sesimi duymuş olmalıydı. Bu besteyi çalmayalı, belki de yıllar geçmişti ve tek bir notasını dahi unutmamıştım, unutmam mümkün değildi.

"Ne güzel çalıyorsun." Çocuğun sesini nihayet duyduğumda, beni dinlediğini anladım. Orgun canlanmasıyla birlikte, orgun notaları benim görüşüm oldu. Klavyenin çürük tahtalarına oturan çocuk ve başımda koruyucu bir melek gibi şemsiyesiyle duran Kyungsoo'nun silueti için, gözlerime ihtiyacım yoktu.

"Yoksa, sen de mi zamanda kayboldun?"

 

 

Son.


End file.
